Found You!
by Ninjettey
Summary: What if Hermione had cousins who lived in America and were extremely wealthy but mysterious? Hermione would visit her four cousins and her uncle every chance she got. When Hermione turned 11, she stopped visiting, she would write, but offered no details. What happened to their beloved Hermione? Is she ok? After six years, the youngest sister, Mia, decides to search for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

The Library

Mia POV:

Six years… It has been six long years since we had seen her. We would get letters, forwarded by her parents, so we never know where they're originally sent out, but they were very vague. My name is Mia Furyan, I am 17, however I'm the youngest daughter in the family. Sasha, the eldest, gave me the nickname 'Baby-girl' and to this day she still calls me that. It is so irritating, but at the same time, I'm used to it. Then there's the twins Vianna and Annya, they're identical in looks but not so much in personality. My sisters and I are very close, some say it's unnatural, but we don't care. My father and his sister had a falling out when our cousin was very young, which is why we didn't see her as much. Then she turned 11, and it's like she fell off the face of the Earth. I am determined to find her, I'm going to find my Hermione.

Which leads me to how I ended up here, in this massive library of a magic school hidden away from normal people. But the Furyans' are not normal, I'll explain later. Right now, I need to find Hermione. I was able to track her to this place. It is massive, knowing Hermione, she is probably hiding towards the back surrounded by books so she wouldn't be disturbed. She used to do that in our library when we were little after her mother and our father argued about her visiting more often. As I walk through the library on a Friday evening, I notice there's not many students here so finding Hermione won't be too difficult. I head towards the furthest section, and spot a girl with brown, bushy hair sitting all by herself with her head on a table with at least three books open. I slowly approach, and decide to make my presence known the best way I know how. I know Hermione loves butterflies, her favorite being the Blue Morpho Butterfly. So I conjured a Blue Morpho and sent it flying to land on her hand.

Hermione POV:

'How could he do that to me? He was one of my best friends and he.. he took advantage of me. I know we were a little tipsy, but he shouldn't have done that… I feel so dirty, and alone. Nobody is going to believe me.' I thought to myself. I am in the library trying to distract myself from what happened the night before, it wasn't working. Then a beautiful Blue Morpho butterfly landed on my hand. "What the?... You're beautiful. Where did you come from?" I sit up and look around and see a familiar face, one I hadn't seen since before getting my letter to Hogwarts. "Oh my god! Mia!" I jump up from my chair nearly knocking it over and throwing myself in my cousin's arms. "How are you here? How did you find me? I'm so glad to see you." I missed them so much. I can't believe my cousin Mia is here, at Hogwarts.

"The family is worried sick about you, so I came looking for you. Your mother wouldn't give us the address of this place, so we had to track it down ourselves. I'm here to spend some time with you and see if you want to visit for Christmas." Mia said, but I'm still curious how she found Hogwarts. "How did you find this place?" I ask her. "I know about magic, the whole family does. We will discuss this later. I want to know how you have been, and why we haven't heard from you." Mia says, taking a seat next to Hermione's spot.

Mia POV:

I take a seat next to Hermione, and look over the books she is reading. "Hermione? Has your magic been acting up?" I ask. She turns to me with wide eyes, "How did you know?" "It seems our discussion needs to happen sooner than later." My stomach grumbles loud enough to be heard by Hermione, "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

I need to tell her about us, about the Furyans and what we are. "Dinner is about to start. We should head to the Great Hall." Hermione says while gathering her things and putting the books back on the shelves. "That sounds great. Maybe I can meet some of your friends." I told her, but she flinched a little. Something is not right and I tend to find out.

As we were walking to the Great Hall, other students were staring, pointing and whispering. They don't know I can hear them, 'Who is that with Granger? She's hot.' 'Is that a transfer student?' 'Damn, she's hot. What's she doing with the mudblood?' That last comment struck a nerve but I didn't want to cause any conflict while I was here since I am not a student, and can be thrown out. "Hermione? You ok?" I ask my cousin, she seems to be lost in her thoughts. "I'm better now that you're here." She answers. I really don't like the sound of that.

We enter the Great Hall and make our way to a table, looking like it's where she normally sits, since she just scoots right in. I sat next to her with one leg on each side of the bench, there's a guy with messy dark brown almost black hair and glasses on the other side of her, and a redhead guy with the table manners of a toddler on the opposite side of the table. I lean over to Hermione and speak quietly, "Are you sure he's housebroken?" Gesturing to the redhead across from us, Hermione chuckles into her drink almost spitting it out.

I am grossed out by how much this guy is literally stuffing his face. "Should we get him a trough?" At this point, Hermione has stopped eating because she's laughing. "'Mione, who's this?" The redhead asked with a mouthful of food. "You know in a civilized world, people with brains tend to chew with their mouths closed and swallow before speaking." I say to him. Hermione is partially hiding behind my back, laughing.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY WON-WON LIKE THAT?" The chick next him yells. "Won-Won? Isn't that a Chinese hors d'oeuvre?" I ask with a straight face. This chick huffs loudly. "I advise you put a leash on your bitch." I tell the redhead.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY?" She screams at me then runs out of the Great Hall. "Hermione, who is this?" Redhead finally speaks clearly without food in his mouth. "This is my cousin, Mia Furyan. She is visiting from America and I will be going to her home for Christmas, Ronald." Hermione says to Ronald after calming down.

"No you're not. You're coming to the Burrow." Ron reaches over the table and grabs Hermione by the wrist and tries to pull her over the table.

At that moment, I lost my patience, picked up a soup spoon, grabbed Ron's wrist and stabbed the spoon through his hand. I get closer to Ron, "Listen to me you mouth breathing neanderthal, you will not put your hands on Hermione ever again or next time it won't be a spoon. Do you understand?" I say quietly. He nods his head while trying not to draw anymore unwanted attention. The other guy, who I learned later on was named Harry, just sat there with his mouth open. Hermione smirked, and stood up, "Come on Mia. Let's go to my dorm." We walk out of the Great Hall, and make our way through the castle to Hermione's dorm.

Draco POV:

I'm so exhausted I could sleep for a week, but I have to complete these tasks or.. I'd rather not think about that. I make my way to the Great Hall to try and eat something and get my mind off of that damn cabinet. After entering and sitting down, facing the Gryffindor table, I see this gorgeous girl sitting with Granger. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Luckily, she was sitting sideways on the bench, so I can see her face. Her long, curly, silver hair, her eyes are violet with a hint of brown around the Iris, flawless skin. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a Veela.

Then she leans closer to Granger and insults the weasel. "Are you sure he's housebroken?" I don't think she realized Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabb, Goyle, and myself heard her. We all snicker at that comment. But it just keeps getting better. "Should we get him a trough?" Crabb and Goyle are laughing loudly now. I'm still trying to listen. "'Mione, who's this?" The weasel spoke with a mouthful of food. At the next comment I could not hold in my laughter anymore. "You know in a civilized world, people with brains tend to chew with their mouths closed and swallow before speaking." I notice that Granger is in tears from laughter behind the beauty's back. Then the weasel's bimbo yelled at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY WON-WON LIKE THAT?" I hate the sound of that bimbo's voice. "Won-Won? Isn't that a Chinese Hors d'oeuvre?" I wish I was closer, I want to see this girl's facial expression. Something tells me she can keep a straight face through almost anything. Then the bimbo huffs loudly, and what this girl says next is absolutely marvelous. "I advise you put a leash on your bitch." The six of us Slytherins are like, 'Damn, she got burned.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY?" The bimbo screams then runs out. The weasel speaks without food in his mouth, "Hermione, who is this?" "This is my cousin Mia Furyan. She is visiting from America, and I will be going to her home for Christmas, Ronald." Granger says to the weasel. "No, you're not. You're coming to the Burrow." The weasel reaches over the table and grabs Granger by the wrist, then Mia does something I will never forget. I watched as Mia picked up a spoon, pulls weasel's hand away from Granger and stabbed him with it. What Mia says next both turns me on and kind of intimidates me, "Listen to me you mouth breathing neanderthal, you will not put your hands on Hermione ever again or next time it won't be a spoon. Do you understand?" Granger smirked, actually smirked when Mia did this, "Come on Mia. Let's go to my dorm."

I watch Mia walk out of the Great Hall with Granger. Damn, she is smoking hot. Granger said she's visiting until Christmas holiday, that's over a month away. Maybe I can get close enough to talk to her, I would like to know more about her. I look over to the weasel, who is struggling to pull the spoon out of his hand even with Saint Potter's help. "Why did you just sit there?" Weasel asked Potter. "Sorry mate but I was not about to mess with Hermione or her cousin." First smart thing I heard Potter say. "Blaise, do you know anyone in the Gryffindork dorms?" I ask Zabini. "Just Weaselette. Why? You want to go after the Furyan?" He asked. "Like you don't? She's gorgeous, smart, and I'm curious about the Furyans'." I tell him, which is the truth. "Ok, I will try." Zabini says. "Thanks mate." I pick up a green apple and head out of the Great Hall. 'Mia Furyan. I will get to know you, one way or another.' Thinking to myself as I head to the Room of Requirement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mia POV:** The nerve of some people. "Please tell me that wasn't one of your friends?" I ask Hermione once we get into her dorm. "He used to be before he..he..um." Hermoine starts to cry, and it clicks in my head, that's why she flinched earlier and wasn't offended by what I said about the guy. "Hermione? Did he rape you?" I am trying my best to keep my Furyan side under control, but it is becoming increasingly difficult. She looks down, fiddles with the seam of her sweater, and nods her head with sobbing hiccups. "I am going to kill him." I say while getting up to hunt him down. "No! Don't!" Hermione steps in my way before I can get to the door. "He raped you Hermione! He's not going to get away with it!" I can't believe she is stopping me. "I'm not defending him. I'm stopping you from killing a wizard. That's an automatic life sentence to Azkaban prison." Hermione tells me. "Fine! But now I need to calm down. Is there somewhere we can go so I can let loose this anger? And also explain some things." I ask Hermione. "I know of a place. Come on." Hermione leads me out of her dorm and up to the seventh floor. In front of a wall, "What kind of room do you want?" She ask me. "Remember the dojo, where we used to train? A room like that." I really feel like beating the living daylights out of someone or something. "I remember. I haven't trained since the last time I visited." Hermione says as she paces a few times in front of this wall, then a door appears. "If you're up for it, we can start your training again. But not tonight, I'm too angry." Still trying to contain myself. All I know, if that Ron guy comes near Hermione while I'm here I will not hesitate to beat him senseless.

We enter this 'Room of Requirement', and I can't believe my eyes. It's almost an exact replica of our family Dojo. Only the crest on the far wall with the weapons is that of the school. "Hermione, this is perfect." I take off my jean jacket, and my shoes, leaving them by the door. Leaving me in my light blue skinny jeans and tank top. I walk to the center of the room, close my eyes and take a deep breath. I get into a crouching position for my favorite style of Kung-Fu, the snake. It is a deadly style that targets vital points on the body such as the eyes and throat. As I start to move around the room doing various kicks, high kicks, punches, snake strikes, and a few flips, my anger starts to subside. Then I pause and see Hermione wide-eyed. "I didn't remember you knowing Kung-Fu." She says. "We started training young, but whenever you visited we rested mostly. There's something you need to know about us, about you. It might explain why you have been feeling a little off lately." I tell her still trying to catch my breath.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hermione asks rhetorically. I chuckled to myself, "Well you may not like what you hear. Your mother is a Furyan after all, which makes you half Furyan." Hermione looks confused. "What do you mean? Half Furyan?" I walked closer to her and we sit down. "Furyan isn't just our last name, it's our race. We are not fully human. We are an alpha race from another world which no longer exists called Furya. We are stronger, faster, tougher, more resistant to pain, more agile, possess acute senses, immense stamina, and recover quicker and with more finality than most of the other human races. Your Furyan side has somehow been dormant since birth because your mother denounced her Furyan side. Have you ever been extremely, uncontrollably angry?" I asked her. Hermione sat there for a moment taking in everything I said before answering me, "No, I have not. Upset, yes. But never truly angry. What does this mean? How does this affect me?" Hermione is on the verge of tears from frustration.

I stand up, put my hand out for her to take, and I tell her, "It's time you get angry." I pull her up and she looks me in the eyes, "I don't think I can get angry." "Oh, yes you can." I let go of her hand and start to egg her on. "You should be angry with everything going on in your life. Your mother lied to you, she kept a vital piece of your heritage from you just to spite her brother. She didn't care about your feelings, she doesn't care if hiding something so vital was going to hurt you. One of your so called friends raped you, Hermione! COME ON! STOP LETTING EVERYONE WALK ALL OVER YOU! GET PISSED! WAKE UP! YOU'RE BETTER THAN ALL OF THEM AND YOU'RE LETTING THEM TREAT YOU LIKE YOU'RE NOTHING! WAKE UP! YOU'RE A FURYAN! NOW, COME ON! STOP LETTING THESE PEOPLE GET AWAY WITH TREATING YOU LIKE SHIT! STOP LETTING YOUR OWN MOTHER RUIN YOUR LIFE!" The whole time I'm yelling at Hermione, I'm pushing her around the room, making myself angry again to the point of having the Furyan eye shine. Then finally something in Hermione snaps, I can see her eyes start to get the signature Furyan eye shine, she screams and just lets it all out in one massive wave of energy knocking me on my back. And all I can do is laugh, "There you are. Now, don't you feel better?" I say as I get up. Hermione is raging and looking like she wants to kill someone. "Feel like training now, cousin? Can't go to bed angry, you might blow the place up." I ready myself for a fight, not expecting to be knocked back by a spell. I kickflip to a standing position, "That was fun. Do it again." "You're mental." Hermione says to me. "It's been said." I tell her then we both start laughing, and we head out of the room back to the dorm to get some sleep.

**Draco POV:** I walk into the Room of Requirement, and I see Hermione being yelled at and pushed around a strange room by her cousin. _"You should be angry with everything going on in your life. Your mother lied to you, she kept a vital piece of your heritage from you just to spite her brother. She didn't care about your feelings, she doesn't care if hiding something so vital was going to hurt you. One of your so called friends raped you, Hermione! COME ON! STOP LETTING EVERYONE WALK ALL OVER YOU! GET PISSED! WAKE UP! YOU'RE BETTER THAN ALL OF THEM AND YOU'RE LETTING THEM__ TREAT YOU LIKE YOU'RE NOTHING! WAKE UP! YOU'RE A FURYAN! NOW, COME ON! STOP LETTING THESE PEOPLE GET AWAY WITH TREATING YOU LIKE SHIT! STOP LETTING YOUR OWN MOTHER RUIN YOUR LIFE!"_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Granger is a Furyan. Wait..What? She was raped? As I'm watching these two, I notice their eyes, they're glowing. Mia's eyes were glowing brighter than Granger's but you can see the glow is there. All of a sudden Granger gets raging pissed, screams, and sends out an energy wave that knocks me into the door. I can hear Mia laughing, _"There you are. Now, don't you feel better?"_ Hermione looks like she wants to murder everyone. _"Feel like_ _training now, cousin? Can't go to bed angry, you might blow the place up."_ Mia then gets into a fighting stance, only to be Stupified by Hermione. Mia kickflips to stand again, _"That was fun. Do it again."_ Hermione gives her a cousin a look of concern, _"You're mental." "It's been said."_ They both start laughing, and their eyes go back to normal. I quickly and quietly as I can leave the room and hide. Now I'm even more intrigued to learn about Mia Furyan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hands Off**

**Draco POV:** When I return to the room of requirement, I notice Mia left her jacket. Inspecting it closer I see it's very well made, probably expensive and smells divine. If anyone saw what I did next, I would be considered the 'Creep' but I couldn't help myself. I smelt her jacket, trying to imprint her scent into my brain. Her scent was overwhelming my senses with vanilla, lavender and a hint of honey. Setting the jacket back down, I walked around the room I was currently in. It was wide open, the floor felt padded, on the far wall was an assortment of weapons. Just then Mia came back into the room, "They're beautiful, but deadly. Just like a woman." I quickly turned around and meet her gaze. She is so beautiful, I have no words. "Mia Furyan," she brings he hand up to shake. I take it, bow my head, and kiss her knuckles, "Draco Malfoy. I was admiring the room." I say while looking into her eyes. I could see that she was blushing. "This room is almost an exact replica of our family dojo. We train in several different styles of fighting in a room like this." Mia breaks eye contact and looks around the room. "Is it hard to learn?" I ask her, thinking this may be my way of getting close to her. "It takes patience, and determination, but you can learn."

Mia walks over to the wall with the weapons, and looks them over, "Would you want to learn?" I watch as she stops at one particular weapon. "I would love to learn, if you're the one teaching." I tell her. I don't know why I just committed myself to something else when I have tasks to complete. "If you are willing to learn a little bit, I will teach you. I have to warn you though, I have been told I'm strict." Mia carefully removes what looks to be a sword from the wall and almost ceremoniously hands it to me. "We begin tomorrow morning before breakfast. We will meet here, and wear something you can workout in." And with that she walked away, picking up her jacket and leaving me standing here like an open mouthed fish. "See you later, Dragon." I hear her call from outside the door. I decide to leave the room as it is, and go back to my dorm and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

**Mia POV: ** Hermione and I were walking back to her dorm when I realized I left my jacket in the RoR dojo. I carefully open the door and notice a platinum blonde guy inside looking at the weapons wall. I slowly approach him, "They're beautiful but deadly. Just like a woman." He quickly turns around and our eyes lock. He has the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen, and he's extremely good looking too. "Mia Furyan," I say bringing my hand up for him to shake. He does something most men don't nowadays, he takes my hand, bows his head and kisses my knuckles like a true gentleman. "Draco Malfoy. I was admiring the room." He never broke eye contact, it is almost intimidating. I didn't even realize I was blushing until it was too late, "This room is almost an exact replica of our family dojo. We train in several different styles of fighting in a room like this." I tell him. "Is it hard to learn?" Draco asked me. "It takes patience, and determination, but you can learn."

I walk over to the wall with all the different weapons. There's so many. There's swords, katanas, short swords, nunchucks, a few bows, some throwing knives as well as ninja stars. This one particular sword caught my attention. Being able to speak several different languages, I figured out Draco's name means dragon in Latin. This sword was simple yet beautiful, sharp, balanced, and has never been tarnished. It is forty inches in length, black blade with a tint a green, and a gold dragon underneath the waxed cord wrapped handle. "If you are willing to learn a little bit, I will teach you. I have to warn you though, I have been told I'm strict." I say to Draco while carefully removing the sword, and handing it to him using both hands, open palmed. He takes the sword and looks at it. "We begin tomorrow morning before breakfast. We will meet here, and wear something you can workout in." I walk towards the door, leaving Draco standing there with a shocked expression, grab my jacket and leave the room. But not before calling back to him from right outside the door, "See you later, Dragon." I catch up to Hermione and we make our way to her dorm.

**Hermione POV:** Mia took a bit to catch up with me, when she did, she had a huge smile on her face. "When I went back into that room, there was a guy looking around. He wants to train with us in the morning." Mia tells me. "Oh… What was his name?" I ask her. "Draco Malfoy. You know him?" She asks. Oh, great! The ferret probably has his eyes on my cousin. "Yes. I know him. He's a bully, and not worth our time." I say with a bit of disgust in my voice. "Well, if he is a bully, maybe training with us would be a good thing. Teach him not to mess with Furyans'." Mia brought up a good point, and I agreed. This may be fun after all. We soon enter the common room, and swarmed with questions for Mia. 'Who are you?' 'What happened in the Great Hall?' 'Why did you use a spoon?' "ENOUGH! Give Mia some space! She's visiting from America, she's my cousin, and Ron deserved it!" I scream, trying to get everyone to back off. "And why did you use a spoon?" I turn to Mia.

"Hello everyone. Hermione pretty much answered most of your questions. She is my cousin, I live in Los Angeles, California, and yes I have met a few celebrities. As for why I used a spoon… Because it would hurt more." Mia says to everyone with a devilish smirk. "I will be visiting my cousin until the Holiday break, then Hermione will be coming home with me. I will be going into classes with her, but I will not disrupt the lessons. So if you'll excuse ..." Mia was interrupted by Lavender's shrill voice, "You better stay away from my Won-Won!" The group of students surrounding us split to show a very angry, red-faced Lavender. I turn to Mia, who again has a very deviant smile on her face. "Listen here you shaved, overgrown poodle, I do not want anything to do with him or you for that matter. Just as long as he stays away from the two of us, we will have no more problems." Mia walks slowly up to Lavender, she is now eye to eye with her, and stoned faced, intimidatingly scary. Lavender breaks eye contact first and storms off. Everyone still in the room is in awe, whispering, 'Do not mess with Furyan.' Mia faces me, smiles, and says, "Come on Hermione. We have a long day ahead of us." I nod my head with a smile and we go to my room for the night.

**Draco POV:** I know I should be repairing the vanishing cabinet, but after officially meeting the Furyan I can't concentrate. I enter the Slythrein common room, Zabini Nott, Crabb and Goyle are lounging about. They look towards me, "Where were you mate?" Zambini asked. "I met the Furyan." I show them the sword Mia gave me. "Suits you." Nott comments. "I'm going to bed, I'm meeting Mia before breakfast." I tell everyone as I head to my room. I'm curious what style Mia is going to be teaching. I unsheathe the sword and revel in its simplicity. The blade is black with a subtle hint of green, extremely sharp, then I notice the golden dragon on the handle. It really is beautiful, and Nott was right, it suits me perfectly. Sheathing the sword, I set it down next to my bed against the wall so it doesn't fall and hidden from wandering eyes. Getting out of my clothes, laying down on my bed in just my boxers, I get under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep. The stress from these tasks is slowly killing me, maybe training with Mia is just what I need to clear my head.

**The Next Morning: **I wake up and get into some comfortable, black sweatpants, a long sleeve black shirt, socks, sneakers, and my wand. I head into the common room and run into Zabini, "Where you going dressed like that?" "I'm going to workout with Mia. And I'm about to be late." I tell him, trying to get past. "Can I join you? I'm interested to see what kind of workout you're going to do." He asks but didn't wait for an answer, quickly going to change into sweats. "Hurry up Blaise, I don't want to be late!" I yell, not caring if I wake anyone up. "All right, all right! Let's go. Where are we meeting her?" Zabini ask while we start running to the seventh floor. "The room of requirement. It's a dojo right now." Coming up to the seventh floor, pacing back and forth to enter the RoR. We walk in and see Granger and Mia inside. I'm a little irritated that Granger is here, but I am not going to let that stop me from getting to know Mia. Granger is stretching her legs off to the side. Mia however, is seated on the floor practically folded in half reaching past her toes. Then she unfolds herself with quick momentum, she pushes herself up into a handstand, into a back-bend doing the splits in the air. Zabini and I can't take our eyes off Mia, she's so flexible. My mind starts to wander, and I know I'm not the only one.

**Mia POV:** While I was stretching I could feel eyes on me. I carefully look over and see Draco and another guy standing right inside the room watching me, so I decided to give them a show. This is one of my favorite stretches anyways, however, I decided to do it a little slower to show off my flexibility. At one point, I could swear the other guy was actually drooling. After stretching I throw a few snake strikes, high kicks, roundhouse kicks and couple flips before 'acknowledging' their presence. "Hey, Are you going to actually come into the room or just stand there?" They start to walk over, "Shoes off please." I sternly tell them. "Hermione, are you ready?" Looking over at my cousin, she is dressed in yoga pants, sports bra and loose fitted tank top with her hair in a messy top-bun. I'm wearing a white sports bra, light purple tank top, and light grey joggers with my hair in a high pony-tail. "It's been so long I've probably forgotten everything." Hermione says coming to stand next to me. "First things first, any animosity towards each other is left at the door. If you can't get along, you will be thrown out. That goes for you too, Hermione. Technically this room is my dojo. My dojo, my rules." I scan each of their faces, waiting for one of them to say something or even an eye roll. "Fine." Hermione says through her teeth. "No problems here. Right Draco?" Zabini puts his hands up in surrender. "I will not cause any problems if she doesn't" Draco looks to Hermione.

"Let's begin, shall we? Do you two know any kind of martial arts, or physical combat?" I ask Draco and his friend. They both shake their heads 'no'. "So we're starting from the beginning?" I ask them all. The three of them just look at me, waiting for a command. "I'm going to start with simple movements, and then we will go from there. Spread out, keeping a fair distance between each other and let's begin." The four of us spread out, but still close enough so I watch their every move. Draco is to my left, and Hermione is to my right. The other guy is next to Draco's other side facing me, "And you are?" I ask. "Blaise Zabini but you can call me Blaise." He states. "Well Blaise, nice to meet you, but you may hate me by the time we're done." I warn him with a smile. Then I instruct them to follow my movements as closely as they can.

**One Hour Later:** I have to admit, they are fast learners. Within the first twenty minutes all three of them were able to throw a decent punch. Continuing to gain momentum, I moved on to front kicks all the while correcting their form. "I think we should stop for now. Don't want to miss breakfast, you're going to need it. We can continue this later tonight, if you're still up for it." I move to the back wall, looking over the weapons again. After observing Blaise, I feel he would wield a staff perfectly. "Blaise, can you come here please?" I reach for a sixty-five inch, black staff with green translucent flames and hand it to him. "Something I have always been able to do is find what 'suits' someone when it comes to weapons. I gave Draco his sword, Hermione has throwing knives, and now you have this." I can see in his eyes that he is questioning why a staff. "You'd be surprised the damage that can be done with a staff." I say with a smirk. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." As we head out of the dojo.

**Draco POV:** I didn't realize how good it felt to learn martial arts. Of course, I could never tell my parents, or more precisely my father. He probably would not approve of such a 'thing'. However, I am determined to practice what I learn every chance I get. Even though my body aches, it is a good feeling. I'm actually looking forward to tonight. I quickly get ready for breakfast then meet up with Zabini in the common room before heading to the Great Hall. "So, what do you think?" I ask him. "I think tonight can't get here fast enough. Took a bit of getting used to being instructed by someone our age, but I feel good. A little sore but good nonetheless. And that staff is beautifully crafted." Zabini excitement rolls off him in waves. We enter the Great Hall and spot Mia and Granger right off, they are sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone. Zabini and I wonder what did we miss, not knowing what happened last night since we are in different houses. "I don't think I have been this hungry since I started Quidditch." Noticing I actually have an appetite. Piling a little bit of everything on my plate, setting aside a green apple for later. Zabini has eaten just about as much as I did, if not more.

**Mia POV:** Hermione and I finish eating and head to her first class. She tells me it's potions and two hours long. I think she's worried I don't understand her magic, her world, but I do. I know a lot more than she can even imagine. "I told you, I'm just going to sit in the back and observe. I will not get in the way. If I get bored, I'll go outside and walk around." I tell Hermione. "It's just Professor Snape doesn't like when outsiders 'observe'. He may throw you out before you even sit down." She says with worry in her voice. "If I notice the professor feeling uncomfortable with my presence I will head outside. No arguments. Okay?" Patting her on the shoulder, we enter the classroom. I see the red headed baboon, and the other guy. Apparently these two were Hermione's best friends. I wonder which one assaulted her. If it's Ronald Mcdonald, nothing or no one will stop me from tearing his arms off and beating him with them. Or maybe my favorite blunt weapon which is a baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire. Sitting in the back of the room I see Draco and Blaise walk in, and take their seats. I know Hermione said Draco was a bully, he didn't show it during training session this morning. I bet after a while, he will at least stop bullying Hermione. Scanning the room, there are some faint whispers about 'the Furyan' but I pay it no mind. The professor suddenly comes into the room, and starts writing on the chalkboard what they will be brewing today, the ingredients and how long they have to finish it. Surprisingly, I know it's Draught of Living Death that the students have two hours to brew. I sit quietly in the back of the room, and patiently wait for Hermione.

**Draco POV:** Trying to concentrate on brewing Draught of Living Death and not staring at Mia. I can't help but wonder if I even have a chance with her. She is such a beautiful woman, very confident, almost cocky. She would have definitely been in Slytherin. Parkinson keeps trying to get my attention, she sees Mia and actually gets up in her face. "You stay away from Draco. He's mine." Parkinson is inches away from Mia. "You better take a step back, you pug-nose bitch before I put you in your place." Mia quickly stands from her stool and makes Pansy take a quick step back, losing her balance and falling on her ass. Pansy stands up, pulls out her wand and aims at Mia, "Crucio!" All eyes are on the two of them, waiting for Mia to start screaming from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. "Well this must so embarrassing for you. What was that you tried to send my way?" Mia scrunches her face in curiosity. This is impossible. She should have felt something. "The Cruciatus Curse. It's supposed to cause immense amount of unbearable pain." Professor Snape says coming up to Pansy and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Parkinson, come with me to the headmasters' office." Everyone is shocked that Mia didn't feel that. Maybe Parkinson cast it wrong. Mia gets more interesting by the moment, and I think I might be falling for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Batter Up!**

**Mia POV:** I help Hermione clean up and we head to the Great Hall for lunch. Before we reached the door, someone calls my name, "Mia! Mia, wait up." Draco walks up to us. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He ask me. "Um, sure." I look to Hermione, "I'll be right back." I'm curious to see what he wants. "This way. I don't want anyone bothering us." Draco leads me down an empty hallway. He seems a little on edge. "Are you ok?" I ask him. "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?" Draco nervously asked. "I'd love to, but I'm not going to be here much longer. After the Holiday break I'm not coming back." I tell him sadly. "I understand." He looked me in the eyes and I could tell he was upset. Without breaking eye contact, I step closer to him, "We could go out on a date." I can hear his breathing become raspy, "Are you sure?" "Yes, a date would be lovely." I can see he's getting a little bit uncomfortable with how close I am. "It's settled then. Saturday night at 8." Draco sounds confident at this point. "Great. You still up for tonight?" I ask him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He says and we head back for lunch.

Joining Hermione at the table, away from everyone else, I make a small plate of food. Hogwarts' food is pretty good, but I miss home. I could go home real quick, update my sisters, and grab a few things. "So, what did Malfoy want?" Hermione asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh, he asked me out on a date, and I said yes." I say to Hermione between bites. "Are you sure you want to go out with him? He's bullied me and over half the school for the past six years." Hermione says with a concerned look on her face. "I think he's a nice guy, and could be fun. Plus I can take care of myself." I reassure her. When I'm almost done with my food I ask Hermione, "Do you mind if I go home real quick? I'll only be gone for about an hour, if that. I need to grab some things and update my sisters about finding you." "Won't it take a long time for you to get home?" Hermione is confused since I live halfway across the globe. "Well, now I know where this place is, going back and forth will be easy. Come on, I'll show you." I stood up and motioned for her to follow me. We head out of the Great Hall, and down the empty hallway Draco took me to. I pull a Furyan gadget out of my pocket, it's a small, metal circle with lights in the center. I place it against the wall, enter in my home's geographical location, and let go. The lights in the center become brighter, it starts to spin, then the center expands large enough for me to walk through. "Wow! That is amazing. Is that the penthouse?" Hermione is in awe. "Yes, it is. Once I walk through I need you close it so nobody can come through. I have the coordinates for this place, so I can just use another one to come back through. Hopefully, I won't appear somewhere I shouldn't when I come back. Are you going to be ok while I'm gone?" I ask, because a part of me doesn't want to leave her alone. "I'll be fine. I promise. Besides, I know Malfoy and Zambini are looking forward to more training." She laughs. I give her a hug then step through to my home.

***WARNING: ****IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT THEN SCROLL PAST THE ASTERISKS * **

***Ron POV:** I watch as Hermione's cousin disappears through a hole in a wall, then carefully stalk behind her. I had her once, and she was delicious. Lavender is my girlfriend, and I do love snogging her, however, when I took Hermione, she was pure bliss. When I first came upon Hermione while we were intoxicated, I just couldn't help myself, and the more she fought the more aroused I became. She may have been fighting me, but I knew she wanted it. She was practically asking for it. Hermione was a few paces ahead of me as she headed towards the Gryffindor common room. I follow her as closely as I can without being spotted. She doesn't know what's coming to her. She comes up to the fat lady's portrait, and says the password, "Abstinence" and the portrait swings open. I wait only a moment then come up behind her, grab her arms, lean down to whisper in her ear, "Scream and I'll kill you." She gasped in shock, I can feel her shaking in fear, which arouses me even more. "Ron, please. Don't do this." Hermione says with tears streaming down her face. "Shut up, slut. You're cousin isn't here to help you. You're going to get what you deserved for her embarrassing me in front of everyone. Nobody is going to help you. Now move." I lead her up the stairs to the boys dormitory. I force her into my room, throw her to the floor and bind her, "Incarcerous." Ropes shoot out of my wand and tie Hermione up so she can't move or run. "Now be a good girl and don't make a sound." I position myself on top of her, and start kissing her neck. She is struggling to get away from me, so I sit up and backhand her across the face, splitting her lip causing it to bleed. "Hold still or I will do much worse." I tell her as I rip open her shirt. "Ron! Stop! Please!" She begs for me to stop. I aim my wand at her again, "Silencio. Now no one will hear you." I watch as she is screaming but there is no sound.

I remove her pants and underwear in one switch motion, then I unzipped my trousers and pull out my hardened member. Lining myself up with her delicious, hot wetness, and with one hard thrust I was in pure bliss once again. She was crying, screaming for me to stop, but she was still silenced. I kept thrusting harder, and faster until I was about to come. I pulled out, because I didn't want the bitch to become pregnant. She wasn't worthy of a child from any pureblood. "Now, I'm going to clean you up, and if anyone ever finds out I will not hesitate to kill you and whoever you told. Scourgify." I get up and cast "Revulsion" and the ropes fall away. "Finite, now get out of my sight, you disgusting slut!" Hermione slowly gets up, grabs her torn shirt, puts her pants back on, then runs out the door still crying. 'That'll teach her to embarrass me.' I think to myself as I leave my room to go find my girlfriend.

***A/N: ****I AM SORRY. THAT IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT ANYTHING LIKE THAT. **

**One Hour Later**

**Mia POV:** The quick trip home resulted in the twins joining me. What a surprise for Hermione. She is going to be thrilled to see them, we all missed her. I opened the portal and was happy to see I didn't end up in the middle of the school, but Hermione's room. After the three of us step through I get this overwhelming feeling something is wrong. Hermione is in her bed, curled up in the fetal position crying her eyes out. As we get closer, I notice her clothes are in complete disarray, and her lip is swollen, bruised and split. "Hermione? What happened?" I come over to her. She sits up, realizing it's just me. "Hermione, talk to me. What happened?" I'm getting angry, and I look to the twins and see I'm not the only one. She shakes her head 'No', "I can't. He'll kill me." She says in between sobbing hiccups. This time it was Annya that spoke up, "Who did this Hermione?" It was then that Hermione saw the twins, and I can see she wanted to smile because they are here, but she is too distraught from being raped once again. "He said if I told anyone he would kill me and them too. I'm not endangering you all." She is shaking, and her tears started to flow freely again. "We can handle ourselves. Tell us who did this, please Hermione." Vianna says after coming to her side and tried to hug her, but she flinched then stiffened up. "I promise he will not hurt again, but I need to know. Who raped you?" I ask her while gritting my teeth. Hermione looks down at herself, and starts to go into shock. "Hermione, look at me." I plead with her. She looks up and into my eyes and I asked her again, "Please, Hermione. Who did this?" I can see the cogs spinning in her head as she debates on whether it is safe to tell me. "It was Ron. He waited until you left. Then he forced me into his room, tied me up and silenced me so I couldn't scream for help." Hermione is in hysterics at this point.

The three of us look at each other, "Vi, you stay here with Hermione. Annya, come with me. Time for some batting practice." My eyes are glowing with fury when I say this. While I was at home, I made sure to grab one of my favorite weapons. It is a Louisville slugger, wrapped in barbwire. I pull it out of the bag I packed for myself, and Annya and I head out the door to hunt down Ron. "I'm going to kill him." I tell Annya. "If you don't, I will." She tells me. We walk through the common room with no sign of him, so we head towards the first floor. As we get closer to the Great Hall, I spot Draco. He takes one look at my eyes with their Furyan eye-shine, looks at the bat I'm carrying, and asks, "What's going on?" "Batting practice. Have you seen that red headed slob anywhere?" I ask without stopping. "He's got his face stuck to his girlfriend down the hall." Draco catches up to us. We walk at a fast, determined pace down the hall, and we spot him. He is making out with his bitch against a wall. "Hey Ron. I want a moment of your time." I tell him. He stops kissing his girlfriend and turns around to see two very pissed off Furyans'. He smirks, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He then turns back to kissing the bimbo. I go up to him and pull them apart with such force he falls to the floor.

Before he could stand up I swing my slugger, connecting with his ribcage. "AHH! You crazy ass bitch! What the Fuck!" He yells while holding his side. He stands up, stumbling a little from the pain. I kick him in the gut, causing him to double over. Then I hand my slugger to Annya, "You disgusting piece of shit! I'm going to kill you for what you did." I roundhouse kick him in the face. Grab my slugger from my sister, "BATTER UP!" I swing as hard as I can, and with a loud, wet smack, the hit connected with his jaw. I know I broke it. He falls to the floor in pain, clutching his jaw, fearing it would fall off from how hard I hit him. I come up beside him, and I lose control, swinging my barbed wire bat several more times before running out of breath. "Mia, stop! You're going to kill him!" Draco wraps his arms around me, trying to calm me down. "He raped her again. He deserves to die, PAINFULLY! Now, let me go!" I struggle against him. "No, he's not worth it! He's not worth you going to Azkaban. Please, stop! He'll get sent there for raping Hermione." Draco tries his best to keep me from getting away. We hear Ron try to speak, "She asked for it, she was delicious." Ron says though it sounds gurgled from the blood in his mouth. "I hope you rot in Hell." I tell him as a professor runs up to the scene. "What is the meaning of this?" It's Professor Snape. Draco still hasn't let go, probably fearing that I'll start swinging again. Annya explains what happened while Draco turns me around and leads me away from that insufferable waste of space.

**Draco POV:** I was heading to my last class when I see Mia walking down the hall. 'Merlin, she's beautiful.' I think to myself. Then I look closer and see that she is not alone, she's carrying some sort of club. She gets closer, I can see her eyes are glowing and know there's something wrong. "What's going on?" I ask her. "Batting practice. Have you seen the red headed slob anywhere?" She asked me angrily while continuing to walk. "He's got his face stuck to his girlfriend down the hall." I tell her, catching up to her. 'What is she going to do? She is furious.' We spot the weasel, and I hear Mia speak. "Hey Ron. I want a moment of your time." She tells him. He stops kissing his girlfriend and turns around to see two very pissed off Furyans'. He smirks, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He then turns back to kissing the bimbo. Mia went up to him and pull them apart with such force he falls to the floor.

Before he could stand up she swings her club, connecting with his ribcage. "AHH! You crazy ass bitch! What the Fuck!" He yells while holding his side. He stands up, stumbling a little from the pain. She kicks him in the gut, causing him to double over. Then Mia hands the club to the girl that's with her, "You disgusting piece of shit! I'm going to kill you for what you did." She then roundhouse kicks him in the face. She grabs her club, "BATTER UP!" Mia swings as hard as she can, and with a loud, wet smack, the hit connected with his jaw. You can tell it's broken. He falls to the floor in pain, clutching his jaw, fearing it would fall off from how hard she hit him. Mia comes up beside him, and starts swinging her barbed wire bat several more times before running out of breath. "Mia, stop! You're going to kill him!" I suddenly wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down. "He raped her again. He deserves to die, PAINFULLY! Now, let me go!" Mia struggles against my hold. "No, he's not worth it! He's not worth you going to Azkaban. Please, stop! He'll get sent there for raping Hermione." I do my best to keep Mia from getting away. We hear Ron try to speak, "She asked for it, she was delicious." Ron says though it sounds gurgled from the blood in his mouth. "I hope you rot in Hell." She tells him as a professor runs up to the scene. "What is the meaning of this?" It's Professor Snape. I still have not let go, I didn't want her to be sent away for this piece of shit. Annya explains what happened while I turn around and walk her away so she could finally calm down.

"If I let you go, will you stay calm?" I ask Mia. She slowly shakes her head. I loosen my grip on her, but didn't fully let go. Mia turns to face me, and I see her eyes slowly turn back to her normal, beautiful violet eyes. "I have to admit, I was tempted to let you keep swinging. But if he would have died, you would have been sent to Azkaban. Then you would have missed our date." I smile at her. She laugh under her breath, and smiles back. "Thank you. If you didn't stop me, I would have killed him." She says then bites her lower lip. 'Merlin, I want to kiss her so bad. What is coming over me? I have only known her for a few short days, and I'm falling for her.' Thinking to myself. "You're welcome." I lean in, risking humiliation and rejection to steal a kiss. My lips connect with her soft, plump lips, and she stiffens up. Then she relaxes and kisses me back. I don't know how long we were standing there when I hear someone clear their throat behind us. "Are you going to introduce me?" This girl asks. "Sorry… Draco this is my sister Annya." Mia tells me. I look this girl over and now I can see the resemblance. "Listen. That mess of flesh has been escorted to the infirmary, then he will be heading to jail." Annya said after informing Snape of what happened. "The professor says we should go get Hermione and take her to the infirmary to get checked out." She motions toward the Gryffindor tower. "Are we still training tonight?" I ask, trying to keep Mia calm. "We will, but Hermione may be in the room just not training. Between the twins and myself, she is not going to be left alone. Oh, Annya is a twin. You'll meet Vianna later." Mia pulls away from me. "We better get Hermione to the infirmary." Mia joins her sister in heading back to get Hermione.

This week has been exciting to say the least. Walking back to the Slytherin common room, I run into Zabini and Nott. "You're not going to believe what Mia just did. She completely destroyed weasel with a wire wrapped club. She would have killed him if I didn't stop her." Saying to them both. "And I met one of her sisters. Annya is almost just as beautiful as Mia, we'll meet her twin later." I tell them before they could say anything. "Why did Mia almost kill weasel? And is this sister single?" Zabini questions. I lean in closer so only Zabini and Nott hear, "Mia nearly killed weasel because he raped Granger ...a second time." Their jaws drop, "Seriously, the weasel. Isn't he one of Granger's best friends." Nott is stunned. He may not like Granger but Slytherin's are taught to respect women. They may be players, but they would never force themselves on a woman. "Yeah, I know. I have never seen such anger. Mia really was going to kill weasel if I didn't stop her." I shudder at the memory of holding Mia. I miss her in my arms, her shaking in anger, and then we kissed. I felt like I was in Heaven. I hope I didn't scare her away. Zabini's voice pulls me from my thoughts, "Are we still training tonight? Nott wants to join us." "Yes we are. After dinner, meet here wearing comfortable workout clothes." I remind them.

**A/N:** **This chapter was kind of hard to write. I'm going to dive more into the Furyans' abilities next chapter. I'm also trying to not let my imagination run completely wild with this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasha's Here**

**Hermione POV:** 'I can't believe he raped me again. How can he do this to me? How can I face everyone?' I look over to the side of my bed and see one of my other cousins. Vianna is sitting on the edge of my bed, her ocean blue eyes are looking back and forth between me and the door protectively. When our eyes lock she turns towards me, "Hey." She says with concern in her voice. "H-hey. When did you get here? Where's Mia and Annya?" I start to panic. Before Vianna could answer Mia and Annya come back into my room. "We need to bring you to the infirmary. Professor Snape said you should get checked out." Mia states coldly. She is shaking with anger, and is still carrying her bat. I think about arguing, not wanting to leave my room, but if it's order from a professor then I will go. I slowly get out of my bed to change my clothes, but Annya stops me. "It would be better if you stayed in those clothes. They're going to want to see the evidence from the attack. I'm sorry. It will be uncomfortable, but necessary." I nod my head, grab my blanket and wrap it around me so we can head to the hospital wing.

**Mia POV:** Hermione showed us where we had to go, all the while getting stared at and whispered about. 'I heard she was raped.' 'Did you see Weasley? He was barely alive.' 'The Furyans are dangerous.' Finally, someone gets it. The four of us approached the hospital wing and go inside. The older nurse told Hermione to sit on one of the beds on the far side of the room. We passed by the second bed and see that creep laying there, still breathing. Not even twenty minutes ago his lower jaw was dislocated, quite a few teeth missing, both eyes swollen and starting to bruise black and blue, and his cheeks were shredded from the barb wire. And that's just the visible injuries, not counting the broken ribs. Hermione looks at him, then at me, "I told you he will never hurt you again." I reassured her. She turns to me and hugs me tightly, I led her to the bed and sat her down. After what felt like ages but was only a few minutes, the nurse came over to Hermione. "All right dear, let's have a look at you." She says while closing dividing drapes. Hermione is reluctant to remove her blanket, but if Ron is to be proven guilty, they need the evidence. Once removing her blanket, the nurse is able to see Hermione's torn shirt, some slight bruising on her neck as well as ligature marks on her arms and upper torso. "I'm sorry, but this next part is quite intrusive. Will you three please step out?" The nurse looks at us. I look to Hermione, "We'll be right outside."

The three of us walk into the center of the room and quietly talk amongst ourselves, "I think it might be a good idea to get ahold of Sasha. She should be here too. Then maybe talk to the headmaster about taking her home sooner." Vianna suggests. "Go ahead and bring Sasha here. We'll let Hermione decide if she wants to leave early or wait until the holiday break." I tell my sisters. "Good idea. I don't want her to feel like we're making decisions for her." Annya says. A few more stressful minutes pass when the nurse opens the dividers, "You should have enough Dreamless Sleep to last a couple of weeks, and your bruises are healing quickly. As for everything else, I'm sorry. (Sigh) I will say this, you have some fantastic cousins who love you dearly. Sometimes, all you need is family."

**Later That Night**

**Draco POV:** Time seemed to have slowed, the three of us were anxious for tonight. We didn't see Mia or Granger at dinner, but what happened after lunch I don't blame them. Zabini, Nott, and I got changed into workout clothes, they were in sweats and short sleeve shirts, I wore sweats and a long sleeve shirt to cover this blasted Dark Mark. I hated it, always constantly throbbing because I was unwilling to take the Mark. The longer I take to complete my tasks, the more painful it becomes. "You alright mate?" Zabini asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, let's head up. They're probably there already." I say as we're walking out of the Slytherin common room. Before we reach the stairs Snape stops us, "And where do you think you're going?" I sigh, run my hand through my hair, "We're going to meet the Furyans'. We're trying to get to know them. They're interesting." No point in lying to him when he can see into my head using Legilimency. "Very well. Try to stay out of trouble." Snape says while crossing his arms across his chest. "Yes professor." We say in unison then continue on our way.

I pace a few times in front of the RoR wall to make the door appear, open it slowly and see the dojo. We slowly and quietly walk in, take off our shoes, and look around. Mia is sitting on the floor leaning against the far wall, Annya is sitting against a beam in the middle of the room, Vianna is laying down on the floor and Hermione is sitting on the floor against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down.

**A/N:**** The song they sing is "Carry On Wayward Son" by Facing West.**

(Play the song) I was getting ready to take a step further into the room when Annya started singing, she has a beautiful voice.

_**Annya:** Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, then I flew too high_

Then Mia joins her and I'm at a loss for words.

_**Mia**: Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

The dojo is reverberating with their voices. "Quick, open the door." I tell Nott. He steps back and quietly opens the door, soon the whole castle can hear their song.

_**Furyans:** Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_**Mia:** Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_**Annya:** On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say_

_**Furyans:** Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more no!_

_**Furyans**: No more!_

_ No more!_

_**Annya**: Now your life's no longer empty_

_**Mia:** Surely heaven waits for you_

_**Furyans:** Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more.._

We sit down, close our eyes and just listen. All throughout the castle students and professors alike stop what they're doing and listen to this beautiful song. I feel myself being drawn in, hypnotized, and calm.

**Snape POV:** I'm sitting in my office marking papers, when my thoughts drift to Malfoy and his tasks. Wondering what is taking so long? I offered to help him to make sure he completes all of his tasks but he refuses. I swore to protect him, even went as far as swearing an unbreakable vow, still Malfoy refuses my help. As I am finishing up, a beautiful song drifted down to the dungeons. "Where is that coming from? It's mesmerizing. Damn those Furyans'! They're distracting everyone." I must put a stop to this. I make my way out of the dungeons to find the source of the singing.

**Draco POV:** The dojo was suddenly silent, felt lonely, even with everyone in the room. My eyes were still closed when I felt someone come kneel in front of me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Mia, "Hi." She quietly says. "That was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing, that any of you could." I tell Mia as I reach up, cup her cheek and gently stroke her bottom lip with my thumb. "Thank you. There's quite a bit that you don't know about me or my family." Said Mia, then she kissed my thumb sending shivers up my spine, gulping down the lump in my throat. "Li-like what?" I ask her, trying to keep a level head after what she did. "Well, like these training sessions. You don't need them. If you're willing, I can literally give you the knowledge. You would still have to practice, and spar with someone." Mia tells me. "What do you mean?" I'm really curious. "Let me show you. Do you trust me not to hurt you?" She says while lifting her left hand close to my temple. "Yes. I trust you. I don't know why I already do. I feel calm, safe and appreciated around you." I look her in the eyes and she smiles. "Ready?" She asks. "Yes." Saying this while bracing myself for pain.

Mia touches my left temple with her pointer finger, I feel a rush of heat then my mind is flooded with text and images of various forms of martial arts. What felt like an eternity, was only a few minutes, Mia lowers her hand and I opened my eyes. "You ok?" She ask me. "I think I'm going to lie down for a moment." I stretch my legs out and lay back. "I would have done that earlier but I needed to know you were serious. What I have given you is much more than the knowledge of how to fight. It's your choice on what you do with this knowledge. Now that I have given you what you need, I'm going to pass it on to your friends." Mia then gets up and sits next to Zabini. I know what she is doing, yet I still feel jealous and protective. Like she's mine and no one else can have her. I shouldn't feel this way. Watching Zabini, I can tell he is going through the same thing I did before she moves on to Nott.

I stand up, stretch my whole body then I try a few of the more difficult kicks, punches and snake strikes I have seen Mia do. I am in shock. I can't believe she actually gave me the knowledge of martial arts. A few moments pass Zabini and Nott soon join me, we decide to spar with each other. "Now, do not severely injure each other. We can split into pairs, Draco with me, Zabini with Annya and Nott with Vianna. Even though you pretty much know what I know, it's still considered a training session." Mia is speaking to the whole group, not noticing someone else entering the RoR.

**Snape POV:** I should have known. Seeing Malfoy, Nott and Zabini pair off with the Furyans' to spar. Malfoy should be concentrating on his tasks, not fraternizing with females. This is unacceptable, however, after carefully observing the teenagers I decide to leave them be. I will speak with Malfoy afterwards. For now, getting his mind off the tasks for even a small amount of time may lead him to be less frustrated and think more clearly. I turned to leave when I hear a strange noise coming from the opposite side of the room. 'What is going on? Why is there a new opening into the RoR?' I thought to myself while looking at this "portal" of sorts. I draw my wand and watch as someone steps into the room. She looks like she could be related to the Furyans. "What in Merlin's name is going on here? Who is she?" I yell getting everyone's attention, then their eyes turn to where I am gazing. "Uh-oh…. Sasha's here." I hear one of the twins say. "Can someone explain to me how she was able to get in here?" I ask. "Professor Snape. We can explain." Zabini says. "Well, get on with it. What's going on here?" I asked, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"It was my idea sir. When I first came here looking for Hermione, I had found out some disturbing things which you know the outcome of. After she told what I happened I was very angry and needed somewhere to calm down. That's when Hermione showed me this room, it's currently a replica of my family's dojo where my sisters and I study martial arts. As we were leaving the room that first night, I had forgotten something. I came back in here and Draco was admiring the dojo. I explained what the room was used for and asked if he wanted to learn. And my sisters and I were sparing with them, to see if they caught on. As for Sasha's arrival, it's a Furyan secret and we don't plan on sharing." The youngest Furyan explained to me. "That was a very interesting story, however, it is coming close to curfew. I would advise cutting this session short." I tell them all while stowing my wand and crossing my arms. "Yes sir. My apologies." The Furyan said turning back to Malfoy.

**Mia POV:** I turn to Draco to say goodnight, but the look on his face has me concerned. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He stepped closer to me so only I could hear him, "You didn't have to do that. Why did you say it was your idea? I don't need you sticking up for me. Why did you…." I stepped even closer and kissed him, stopping him from ranting any further. Draco started to relax, deepening the kiss only pulling away when the need for oxygen became too great. "I know you don't need me to stick up for you, but technically it was my idea to train you. Truthfully, you looked like you needed the distraction, even if it is only for a moment." I say to him while leaning in and kissing him again. "You better go before you get into too much trouble." Looking into his eyes and seeing them half-lidded but full of passion. "Yeah. Probably a good idea." Draco says. He turns to leave, then looks back to me, "Will I see you before Saturday?" "Yes, I'm not leaving yet. Besides, I heard a rumor there's going to be a ball before everyone leaves on break." I tell him. I actually can't wait for Saturday. It will be my first date with a guy that actually likes me for me, and not who my family is and our money. I think to myself watching Draco and his friends leave the room.

"Sasha. I'm glad you're here." I turn to my eldest sister, who looks to be extremely pissed and concerned at the same time. "What the hell has been going on? I had to find out the three of you were gone from the house staff. Luckily, I was able to use the coordinates from the last portal to get here. And why is Hermione practically hiding in the corner?" Sasha is red in the face and her eyes are glowing so bright they're burning. "Umm… Maybe you should come sit next to Hermione and we'll explain. You're not going to like it, just know I took care of it .. _him_ already." Saying to her as we all go to sit around Hermione. Then we tell Sasha everything, from when I found her until she showed up a few moments ago. Needless to say, she was ready to kill Ron and make his body disappear so nobody would find out. "And you trust those boys?" She asked me. "Yes I do. They seem genuine and I happen to like Draco. We're going on a date in two days." The more I think about it, the more excited I get. Thinking to myself, 'I need to figure out what I'm going to wear.' Sasha looks to Hermione, "Do you want to stay with us permanently? We can leave now if you want." Hermione finally looks up at us all, "I would love nothing more to live you all. Especially now that my Furyan side is slowly becoming more dominant. I just wish I would have been able to fight him off. How could I have let him rape me twice?" Tears start to run down her face again.

"I'll be back. This calls for some extra protection. Plus, Mia somebody has missed you dearly." Sasha gets up and goes to open a new portal back to the penthouse. "Wait, I'll go with you. Need to grab a dress for Saturday anyways." I tell her as I walk up to the portal. We make our way through the penthouse when all of the sudden I'm tackled by Thrasher, my dog who is also one of the few creatures we were able to save from Furya. He is bigger than any breed of dog in existence, he is covered in spikes instead of fur, and can camouflage himself when he needs to. Which is why I didn't see him run up to me and tackle me, giving me slobbery licks, "Thrasher. I missed you too, but you're getting drool everywhere." I'm laughing while trying to get up. "You're going to come back with us, ok. You remember Hermione?" I ask Thrasher. He gets a little excited and bounces onto his hind legs, dropping back to all fours and spinning in circles. "You do remember." I leaned closer to his face with a serious look, "Well something happened and she needs you by her side. To protect her. Can you do that?" I stand up straight and I know he understands because he sits on his hind legs, ears perked straight up waiting for a command. "Good boy. I'm going to grab a few things then we will be leaving." I pat him in between his ears.

Heading to my room I overhear a conversation between Sasha and Dustin. Dustin is a trusted family friend and sometimes bodyguard. "She was raped dude! I would really appreciate it if you were within her reach." Sasha states. "When are you going back?" Dustin asked. "We're going back in the next few minutes. Can you be ready?" She is trying to convince to come with us. I don't think Hermione understands how much she means to all of us. "Let me pack a small bag then I'll be ready." Dustin says. "Thank you. You better be ready. The moment she sees you she'll probably want one of your bear hugs." Sasha pecks Dustin on the cheek since he's so much taller than her. This dude is huge. The kind of guy you don't want to meet in a dark alley, you know what I mean. He's 6'3", 325 lbs brick wall that should have been a linebacker type huge, only wears black with a green mohawk. I laugh to myself thinking about the colors Slytherins wear. However, if you knew Dustin personally, you would know he's nothing but a big squishy teddy bear. But if you mess with any member of his family, he has no problem pummeling whoever he has to get his point across.

Ten minutes later, Sasha, Mia, Thrasher and Dustin step back into the dojo. Finding it empty. Checking the time, it is well past curfew. "They probably headed back to Hermione's common room. Come on, I know where to go. Thrasher, you need to blend, don't want anyone freaking out this late at night." I look to my dog and he shakes his body to camouflage with his surroundings. Once we get back to Gryffindor tower, I once again politely tell the fat lady portrait the password since Hermione gave it to me. The common room is pretty empty except for my sisters and Hermione, that Harry guy, and some guy named Neville. They look up to see who came in, and I have never seen Hermione move with such speed. She practically jumped over one of the armchairs and into Dustin's arms, clinging for dear life and sobbing once again. Dustin doesn't say anything, just holds her and let her cry until she falls asleep. "Show me where she sleeps so I can lay her down, and Thrasher can get comfortable at her feet." Dustin adjust Hermione so he is carrying her bridal style with her head on his chest. Harry and Neville had already gone to bed, not wanting to disturb the family. Harry feels ashamed and guilty for what Ron had done, and decides he will owl Molly in the morning with what he knew. For now, Harry will give Hermione some space.

Entering Hermione's room with her roommates in their beds. I pull back the covers, take off Hermione's shoes, then Dustin lays her down. Making sure she is comfortable before letting Thrasher onto her bed. He wasted no time jumping onto the bed, plopping his heavy body down next to her feet, facing the door and closes his eyes. "Ok, we sleep in the common room for now. So let's head back down there. I want to be up before everyone, so we can head to breakfast before the whole school." Telling Dustin as we are walking back to our sleeping area. I'm exhausted from the days events, and I have a feeling things are getting to get worse. Something big and bad is going to happen, and I want to get Hermione as far away as possible. As much as I like Draco, my family comes first.


	6. Chapter 6

**DADA Takeover**

**Harry POV**: *Sighs* After everything that has happened, Ron deserves to go to Azkaban. I feel ashamed about not being there for Hermione. She's my best friend and I feel I let her down. I didn't even notice Ron's strange behaviour after the first time he raped Hermione. I still can't believe Ron could do such a thing, more than once. I'm standing in the owlery with a letter to Molly explaining everything I knew. I even mentioned how Hermione's cousins are staying with her. I'm glad she has family, I'm also a little jealous. I tie the letter to Hedwig, and tell her to deliver it to 'The Burrow'. "I'm sorry Molly, Arthur, but I feel you should know what happened." I say out loud to myself. Making my way into the Great Hall for breakfast, I see Hermione, her cousins and the big guy Hermione wouldn't let go of last night. There's an empty space next to Dean Thomas on the other side of the table next to one of Hermione's cousins'. I sit down and see that Hermione is in the middle of the group, like they're shielding her from everything. I keep my eyes are on Hermione, waiting for her to look at me. She needs to know I'm still here for her, that she's still my best friend. "Hermione?" She looks over to me, "Yes Harry." I swallow the lump in my throat, "How are you? I mean, are you ok?" She looks down, gives a half smile, then looks back at me, "No, I'm not ok. But I will be. I have my family, you and my friends by my side. It will take time, but I'll be ok." I nod my head in agreement, "Just know I will be by your side no matter what. And I'm sorry I didn't realize what he was up to. Also, I feel I should warn you, I wrote Molly telling her everything. I thought it would be best if her and Arthur found out what happened from one of us instead of the Daily Prophet. So don't be surprised when she shows up here. As far as I'm concerned Ron can rot in a cell for the rest of his life." "Thank you Harry. It means a great deal to know that I still have you." I can see that she is trying to hold back tears.

I smile at all of them, "It's nice to see Hermione has family here with her. I'm sorry I never caught your names." I look to each cousin. The girl sitting right next to me introduces herself, "I'm Sasha, that big guy is Dustin, he was our bodyguard when we were younger. Hermione used to love getting piggy back rides from him. Next to him is the youngest, Mia, then there's the twins Annya and Vianna. Don't let their smiles fool you, we're tougher than we look." With that statement they all laugh, even Hermione chuckled a little. "Oh, I almost forgot I wanted to speak with the headmaster about Hermione going on break early." Sasha goes to stand up. "No, it's ok. I want to stay until the break starts." Hermione says. "Hermione, I'm sure Dumbledor will be ok with you going home early." I tell her. "Really Harry, I will be ok. So it's not necessary Sasha. Plus, this will give me the opportunity to show you all the school." Hermione perks up a little. "If you change your mind, I will go to the headmaster myself." I tell her. "Thank you Harry. I appreciate it." Hermione says. "So, about Malfoy?" I change the subject.

**Mia POV**: "What about Draco?" I ask Harry. He seems like an okay guy, but Hermione was telling me he's obsessed with finding if Draco is a Death Eater. Whatever that is. "Have you noticed his behavior lately?" Harry asked. "Actually, he's been around us the past few days. I think he's pretty decent guy." I look at Harry then look over to the Slytherin table at Draco. He smiles and waves at me. I wave back, turn to Harry and he looks angry. "Are you serious? Do you know the things he has done?" Harry asks me. I smile, look down at my plate, "I have heard. However, I have no issues with him. If I feel like I can't trust him then I will deal with it myself." The table goes quiet while we all finish eating. As I get up, I have an idea, "Hey, Hermione? You remember how we used to play with those green and red lights?" "Oh god.. Don't remind me. I lost an hour and came to with short hair." She says while running her fingers through her hair. Harry is looking at us with a very confused expression. "I wonder if your next class would let me do 'show and tell'?" I smile deviously. "The next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts… You know, I think Professor Snape might find that contraption interesting." Hermione gives the same devious smile. "Ok, let's hurry and go get everything before the class starts." I grab Hermione and we head out of the Great Hall to sneak back home real quick. "This is going to be fun." I tell her while running through the hall.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Ok, we got it. Now let's hope your professor lets us take over the class." I'm so excited. "What curse did you say this is like?" I ask Hermione as we approach her DADA class. "Um.. The Imperius Curse. It is basically mind control." She tells me. We all enter the classroom together. "Excuse me professor. A moment of your time." I get professor Snape's attention. "What can I do for you Furyan?" Snape looks irritated already. "Well, I was hoping I could demonstrate a scientific approach to the Imperius Curse?" I ask, hoping he lets me. "As long as no student is harmed, I don't see why not. Make sure to explain everything in great detail." Snape crosses his arms into his robes and steps aside, not realizing he might have ulterior motives. I take the equipment up to the front of the class and set it up quickly while explaining how it works. "As you can see, this device has four bulbs, three green and one red. These colors were chosen for a specific purpose, in which, an intricate pattern of flashing lights are intended to create a suggestible state of hypnosis. Theoretically the test subjects will do whatever commanded. Bark like a dog, dance a jig, impulsively shop, only coming out of this state when somebody touches them." All eyes are on me, and I already see who I want to target. I walk over to the girl that tried to curse me, "Do you want to see how it works?" The pug-faced girl gives me the fakest smile and stands up, "Sure. But I know I can't be hypnotized." I turn around to go to the front of the class and say under my breath, "That's what they all say." She approaches me, "Stand right here, and just look at the lights. Now before I turn this on, I only want her to concentrate on the lights. Nobody else look at them. Unless you want to join her. Alright, here we go." I turn on the device and tell pug-face to concentrate on the lights.

The four bulbs start flashing in a pattern of green, green, green, red with a second pause between; then speeds up to half a second between each flash. I can see her eyes glaze over, I smiled devilishly, and gave her the most embarrassing command I could think of. "Bark, like the dog you are." The whole class leans in closer waiting for something to happen, then all we hear is her bark loudly.** "WOOF! WOOF!"** The whole class starts laughing, some of the students fell out of their seats they're laughing so hard. "Should I make her stop?" I ask everyone, holding my hand close to her shoulder. "I think we have seen enough. You may stop this demonstration before it gets out of hand." Professor Snape says not even slightly amused. I stop smiling, clear my throat and touch her shoulder. "See, I told you I couldn't be hypnotized. What a waste of my time." She says. I'm trying to hold in my laughter, "Whatever you say." I start to take everything apart. "Fun fact, take a look around while you're out shopping during the holiday break. You will probably notice the shops with more green than red lights in their decorations will be extremely busy no matter what kind of shop it is." I tell everyone as I grab everything. "You can leave that device in the classroom. I like to take a closer look." I think I piqued the professor's curiosity. "Yes sir." I set it down on his desk so nobody else would mess with it.

**Snape POV**: I am unsure if I should be impressed or not. It was quite amusing to say the least, however, I will never admit it. These Furyans' are proving to be extremely intelligent for being so young. Maybe I should have Draco request their assistance with his tasks? He seems to be quite close with the youngest. "Class dismissed." I watch the students gather their belongings and exit the room. "Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak with you." Stopping Draco from leaving. When it is just the two of us, "I noticed you have not been working to complete your tasks. May I make a suggestion? I know you do not want my help, maybe you should have the Furyan assist you. Since you two have become so close in a short amount of time." "But professor, the tasks were given to me. I will complete my tasks." Malfoy is clenching his fist while trying to convince me that he doesn't need help. I sternly tell him, "You are running out of time. The Dark Lord is growing impatient." Malfoy grits his teeth, "Fine! I will see if Mia could assist me. I have a date with her tomorrow, I can ask her then." I cross my arms over my chest, "Be careful. Do not get too attached to this girl. There's something about her and her family that does not sit well with me. Now, enjoy your weekend Mr. Malfoy." I dismiss him, turn to my desk and inspect that contraption up close.

**Draco POV**: Stepping out of the classroom, I see Mia is waiting for me. "Are you ok?" She asked. I take a deep breath and shrug my shoulders, "I'm ok. He wanted to ask me something about you." "Oh, is that a good or bad thing?" Mia has a look of concern. "Neither. He's just curious about you and your family." I smile at her. I can't help it. I think I'm seriously falling for her, then I remember she's leaving when the holiday break starts. "So, you ready for tomorrow Mia?" She smiles at me, lowers her head blushing and biting her lower lip, "I am. It's nice to be able to go on a date without worrying if they're only after me for my family's namesake or money. You know?" Getting a little insight to her life, I can tell someone has broken her heart before. "I do actually. My family is one of the most richest and powerful in the wizarding world. My father is a very influential man in our world. I learned at a very young age to have high expectations and excel to be the best in everything I do." Mia snickers, "I understand that completely. My father expects my sisters and I to practically rule the world by the time we are 25. Sasha is 19, and is CEO of the American branch of our family's empire. The twins are 18, they have the Australian branch, and I have Europe, China, Japan, and parts of Africa. Visiting Hermione is kind of a vacation for me, but since the incident we feel being together would be best." I am speechless. I had to stop walking and think about what Mia just told me.

Now, I'm debating with myself on whether I should inform my father about the Furyans. I wonder what he would think. Would my father agree with me dating Mia or would he tell me it's foolish to have feelings for her. I catch up to her, "I have to ask. How is it you know about magic if you're not a witch like Granger?" Mia's smile reaches her eyes, "That is something I'm not ready to explain just yet. Again, there's a lot about me and my family that many don't know. What I can tell you, I have certain abilities that even your kind would only dream about. Some of which I have already showed you and your friends. That was a small demonstration of what I can do. Each one of us have different abilities that we inherited from our father and mothers." I looked at her and raise my eyebrows in confusion, "Mothers?" "Yes, same father but different mothers. It's complicated, and is one part I'm not ready to fully discuss." I nod my head in understanding. We continue to walk through the corridors before stopping in front of the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower. "Since I cannot go into the Gryffindor quarters, will you please meet me here tomorrow at 8 for our date?" Asking politely trying to keep my composure. 'Just kiss her Draco. What's stopping you?' "I will be happy to. Looking forward to spending time with you without interruptions." Mia turns to head up the stairs, and I make my head to the dungeons. My head is swimming with thoughts of Mia as I enter my room. *Sigh* 'Tomorrow can't get here soon enough.

**Molly POV**: As I am finishing cooking dinner for the twins, my husband and I, Harry's owl Hedwig flies into the kitchen through the open window. "Hello Hedwig, what did Harry send us?" I untie the letter from her leg, and open it. I feel my blood start to boil, and my eyes well up with tears. "Arthur! Come into the kitchen!" I yell for my husband then slump down into one of the chairs. "What is it dear?" Arthur asked once he reaches the kitchen, followed closely by the twins. I cannot form the words of what is in this letter so I hand it to Arthur, the twins reading over his shoulder. "Bloody Hell! How can Ron do such a thing? More than once? What was going through his head?" Arthur cannot believe what he is reading. The twins look even more angry than Arthur. Fred speaks up first, "I'm going to kill him." George turns to his twin, "You and me both. Hermione is like a sister to us. He will not get away with this." "BOYS!" I get all three of them to look at me. "I think it would be best if we floo to Hogwarts and get to the bottom of this. If what Harry wrote is true then Hermione's cousins have already dealt with Ron. However, we should make sure the situation is completely dealt with and Ron is punished for his actions. Harry is concerned that Hermione's cousins will be taking her away from school. It may be difficult for her but she will need to complete her education. And you know Hermione, she loves school. She would want to finish. We will floo after dinner." We tried to sit down and eat, however, lost our appetite. "I say we floo now. I'm not going to be able to do anything until I know what happened and that Hermione is safe." Fred says while standing up and heading to the fireplace. "I agree. Lets deal with this now before the situation worsens." Arthur is right behind Fred, followed by George then myself.

**Malfoy Manor**

**Snape POV**: After examining the device Furyan displayed, I floo'ed to Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord is currently residing. "My lord, forgive me for the unannounced visit but I feel there is something you should see." I set down the contraption in front of the Dark Lord. "What is this 'thing'?" The Dark Lord hisses. "It might be better if I just showed you. Before I do, I will explain who brought this device to my attention. A Muggle-Born student has her family visiting from America. They are highly intelligent for their age, they give off the strangest aura. Nothing like I have ever felt, to the point it's unnerving. These cousins of said Muggle-Born have also caught young Malfoy's attention." "What is it you want to show me Severus?" Voldemort says as Bellatrix Lestrange comes into view. I turn to the wall behind me, put my wand to my temple to pull the memory from earlier and put on display. The Dark Lord and Lestrange watch what occurred earlier, Bellatrix heckling when Parkinson barks like a dog. After the memory ends, Voldemort hisses, "Very interesting indeed. It would be wise to keep a close eye on this family. What else can be revealed?" "There was an incident between the Muggle-Born and the blood tratior's youngest son Ronald Weasley. The youngest of the cousins took it upon herself to seek justice. I did not witness the entire event, however, I did witness the aftermath." I pulled that memory and put it on display. I noticed Bellatrix became extremely giddy with what was shown. "I see young Malfoy was present, I would like to see his memory of the event." Voldemort looks to Snape. "Bring young Malfoy here Severus. I would like to ask about his new love interest." "Yes sir. I will return shortly with Malfoy." I turn to the fireplace to retrieve Malfoy.

**Draco POV**: I'm just about to close my eyes when Snape burst into my dorm. "Get dressed and come with me. Do not waste any time Malfoy. Someone would like to speak to you." I gulp down the lump in my throat, get out of bed and get re-dressed. I fear what is about to happen. "What is this about Snape?" "Your presence has been requested. Hurry up boy, stop wasting the Dark Lord's time." Snape waits for me to follow. We quickly floo to my home. I can't even call Malfoy Manor my home while it is being inhabited by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The closer I get to the drawing room where the Dark Lord is waiting, the more of a nervous wreck I become. On the outside I appear calm and collected, on the inside I'm fighting the urge to either vomit or run the other direction, or possibly both. Snape is following closely behind me as we enter the drawing room. "You wanted to see me sir?" I ask Voldemort. "Yes, young Malfoy. Some recent events have been brought to my attention and I was informed you witnessed one such incident in its entirety. Severus showed us the end result of a certain blood traitor badly beaten. I would like to see your point of view." He hissed excitedly.

I promptly display the memory of Mia beating the weasel almost to the brink of death. I look over to my aunt and see that she is enjoying the memory a little too much. After said memory finishes my aunt can't seem to hold her tongue, "I like her. I think she would make a great addition, don't you sir?" "That was quite a display of strength. Is there anything else I should know?" The Dark Lord asks. "There is one other incident between Mia and Pansy Parkinson. I don't know how to explain it, so I will show you." I knew if I didn't display this memory the Dark Lord would just enter my mind and look for himself. 'I'm sorry Mia. Please forgive me.'

**_Displayed Memory_**

_Parkinson keeps trying to get my attention, she sees Mia and actually gets up in her face. "You stay away from Draco. He's mine." Parkinson is inches away from Mia. "You better take a step back, you pug-nose bitch before I put you in your place." Mia quickly stands from her stool and makes Pansy take a quick step back, losing her balance and falling on her ass. Pansy stands up, pulls out her wand and aims at Mia, "Crucio!" All eyes are on the two of them, waiting for Mia to start screaming from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. "Well this must so embarrassing for you. What was that you tried to send my way?" Mia scrunches her face in curiosity. This is impossible. She should have felt something. "The Cruciatus Curse. It's supposed to cause immense amount of unbearable pain." Professor Slughorn says coming up to Pansy and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Parkinson, come with my to the headmasters' office." Everyone is shocked that Mia didn't feel that. Maybe Parkinson cast it wrong. Mia gets more interesting by the moment, and I think I might be falling for her._

"Did you see that? She didn't even flinch. Almost like she didn't feel a thing. What is she Draco?" My aunt is overly amazed at what she just witnessed. "She's a Furyan. Mia and her sisters are cousins of Hermione Granger. There is one more memory I can show you, it occurred after the first time I laid eyes on Mia. She displays an interesting ability when she is angry. I believe they all do, it's actually quite beautiful and scary at the same time. At least from my point of view." I then showed them all what I was talking about.

**RoR Memory**

_ I walk into the Room of Requirement, and I see Hermione being yelled at and pushed around a strange room by her cousin. "You should be angry with everything going on in your life. Your mother lied to you, she kept a vital piece of your heritage from you just to spite her brother. She didn't care about your feelings, she doesn't care if hiding something so vital was going to hurt you. One of your so called friends raped you, Hermione! COME ON! STOP LETTING EVERYONE WALK ALL OVER YOU! GET PISSED! WAKE UP! YOU'RE BETTER THAN ALL OF THEM AND YOU'RE LETTING THEM TREAT YOU LIKE YOU'RE NOTHING! WAKE UP! YOU'RE A FURYAN! NOW, COME ON! STOP LETTING THESE PEOPLE GET AWAY WITH TREATING YOU LIKE SHIT! STOP LETTING YOUR OWN MOTHER RUIN YOUR LIFE!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Granger is a Furyan. Wait..What? She was raped? As I'm watching these two, I notice their eyes, they're glowing. Mia's eyes were glowing brighter than Granger's but you can see the glow is there. All of a sudden Granger gets raging pissed, screams, and sends out an energy wave that knocks me into the door. I can hear Mia laughing, "There you are. Now, don't you feel better?" Hermione looks like she wants to murder everyone. "Feel like training now, cousin? Can't go to bed angry, you might blow the place up." Mia then gets into a fighting stance, only to be Stupified by Hermione. Mia kickflips to stand again, "That was fun. Do it again." Hermione gives her a cousin a look of concern, "You're mental." "It's been said." They both start laughing, and their eyes go back to normal. I quickly and quietly as I can leave the room and hide. Now I'm even more intrigued to learn about Mia Furyan._

I can't take my eyes off of Mia. I feel like I betrayed her by showing these memories to the Dark Lord, again, I knew if I didn't he just would have taken them from me. "Draco, my boy." Voldemort hisses. I turn my attention to him and my aunt (who is speechless), "Yes My Lord?" He gets up from where he is sitting and stands in front of me, "I want you to keep Mia close. I feel Bellatrix may be right, she would make a great addition to our family." "Yes sir." I can't help but feel nauseous. "Forgive me sir, I should be going. Tomorrow I have plans to go on a formal date with Mia." "Yes. Yes. Of course dear boy. I can't wait to meet this young lady. If there is anything you need for your date, you only have to ask." The Dark Lord says. I turn to leave when my aunt stops me, "Draco, what did she teach you? Do you feel it could help you with your task?" "I do actually. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest for tomorrow." I bow my head respectfully and leave back to Hogwarts. 'What have I done? I never wanted Mia to see this side of me, and now she's being drawn in because the Dark Lord thinks she might be useful. I hope she can forgive me.' My mind is racing with these thoughts, my eyes are burning with held back tears. I feel I have lost Mia before I could get the chance to really get to know her.

**A/N: Harry is more of a background character right now. This story is mostly from Mia, Hermione and Draco's POV. Next chapter is date night, the Christmas Ball, and the Furyans' back home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Date Night**

**Mia POV:** Today is Saturday, I have my date with Draco tonight and I'm nervous. You would think I would be nervous about meeting the headmaster in a few minutes in regards to my actions defending Hermione's honor. But I'm not. I would gladly do it again, only next time I would not stop until the bastard wasn't breathing. Sasha felt it was best if we all go together, since we are family and Hermione is also going to move in with us. "Everyone ready?" Sasha claps her hands getting our attention. I stand up from the couch in the common room, "Yeah, let's get this over with so I can get ready for tonight." I walk over to Hermione, hold out my hand for her to grab and stand up. "Come on. We're all going with you." Hermione stands up, looked me in the eyes and nods her head. We all head out to the headmaster's office, even Thrasher (blended in, of course) and Dustin following closely behind Hermione as we march our way up there. The six of us reach the headmaster's office with no issues, being let in by one of the professors. She says a password and the stone gargoyle steps aside revealing a winding staircase. The professor heads up first, then Hermione, myself, Sasha, the twins, Dustin and Thrasher, entering his office with all it's fascinating artifacts and trinkets.

As we get closer to the headmaster's desk, we see a family of redheads. "Dustin, that's his family." I nod my head in their direction while pulling Hermione behind me towards Dustin. "Come here, Aeryn." Dustin called Hermione over to him. (Aeryn is his NN for her.) Hermione went and stood next to Dustin knowing he would keep her safe, since she is not sure how they are going to react with the whole situation. At the sound of Dustin's voice, the Weasleys' looked over to us. Sasha and I take a few more steps further into the headmasters' office, "I guess we should start with introductions. I'm Mia Furyan, this is the eldest Sasha." Sasha waves politely as possible. "Then we have the twins Annya and Vianna. Don't let the smiles fool you they're extremely obnoxious. (They both deviantly giggle.) And finally we have Dustin, longtime family friend and bodyguard." I finish introducing everybody when Sasha nudges my side, "Don't forget your dog." *Sighs* "Okay, please nobody freak out. Thrasher, reveal yourself." I tell my dog. I feel him come up next to me and start to shake his body to shed his camouflage. "This is Thrasher. He is my dog, and has not left Hermione's side since he has been here. He will be by her side for the rest of the year should she decide to stay and finish." I look up at everyone, noticing the headmaster has not moved from behind his desk, the Weasleys' seemed speechless. "Ok. Now that we have introduced ourselves, who might you all be?" I asked.

**Molly POV:** After we floo'ed into Hogsmead last night we decided to wait until morning to speak with the headmaster about the whole ordeal. So we checked into the Inn and got some rest then made our way to Hogwarts. We were all nervous wrecks. We entered the headmasters office, "Albus, so good to see you. Too bad it's under such horrible circumstances." I say to him, while giving him a hug. "Indeed, Mrs. Weasley. Lemon Drop." Albus offered. "No thank you." I politely refused. Right at that moment the door opened and Hermione came in with her cousins. They were quite beautiful. The twins were at a loss for words. I watched as one of them directed Hermione over to the really big guy with them. Then they proceeded to introduce themselves. When Mia introduced her eldest sister Sasha, I noticed Fred puff up a little. Someone captured his attention. After they were all introduced and Sasha spoke, Fred almost melted to the floor. He was mesmerized by her completely. Then Thrasher became visible, Charlie would love to have been here. That dog is scary looking but beautiful at the same time. Well, time to introduce ourselves and get to the bottom of what happened. "Hello dears, my name is Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur, and the twins Fred and George. I'm afraid we're here because of my son Ronald and his wrongdoings against our dear Hermione." I explained. I look to Hermione who is standing next to Dustin with tears in her eyes. "Oh Hermione, I'm truly sorry. I don't know what got into him. I never raised my children to act in such a way." I walked over to her and open my arms to hug her but Dustin steps in front of me. "Aeryn, do you feel safe with them?" Dustin whispers to Hermione. "Yes, It's ok Dustin. I know they won't hurt me." Hermione says. Dustin turns to me, "My apologies, after what she has been through can't be too careful." I look up at him and patted him on the shoulder, "It's quite alright dear. It's good that she has you all here with her." He nods his head and steps aside so I can hug Hermione, who is sobbing hysterically.

"Sshhh.. It's going to be alright dear. Can you please tell us what happened? I know you don't want to relive it again, but I… we need to know what happened." I pull her away from me far enough to look her in the eyes. Hermione nodded her head yes and proceeds to tell us everything with Mia stepping in when needed since she was involved at one point. Once they have finished explaining what happened in great detail, Hermione showed us her bruises, and we were told of the beating he suffered by Mia. So everything Harry had wrote to us was true. I can't believe my son could do such a thing. "Well, as far as I'm concerned he is no son of mine. He is no longer in this family. However, you all are. Thank you for caring for Hermione, and I am truly sorry this happened." Arthur spoke up, standing from his seat and shaking hands with the Furyans starting with Sasha and ending with Dustin. "Merlin, you're a big fellow. Are you in Slytherin?" Arthur asked Dustin. He smiles and says, "No, I just favor the colors black and green." I make my way over to Mia, "You're all welcome at the Burrow anytime. I agree with Arthur, thank you for being there for our Hermione." I turn to Albus, "Headmaster, we will be in touch." "Of course. Of course. Glad this has been sorted." Albus said. We left the headmaster's office after saying our goodbyes, and prying a lovesick Fred away from Sasha to head back to the Burrow. We didn't even bother going to see Ron, and I know we will see Harry at the Burrow for the holiday break. Still so upsetting that one of my children could do something so horrible.

**Mia POV:** It is now 7:45 and I am just finishing up my makeup for my date with Draco. My makeup is light coverage, a little bit of blush, mascara and lip gloss. I have no idea where he is taking me so I decided to dress to impress with a portal in my clutch just in case I'm under-dressed. I hope he doesn't mind my dermal piercings in-between my breast, the three gems are clearly visible in this low cut black dress with spaghetti straps, and it's pretty short, only coming to mid-thigh, and my heels are three inch black, ballerina lace up. I put my hair up in a loose high pony-tail, my hair is naturally curly so styling is easy. "Ok, I think I'm ready." I say to myself as I grab my long, black coat that I tend to leave open. I check the time, 7:55, time to head downstairs to meet up with Draco. "You nervous?" Sasha asked me. "A little. I really like this guy." I tell her. "Well, be safe. And have fun." She says to me. "Thank you. Don't wait up." I say as I walked out. I descend into the common room, running into Harry, "You look beautiful Mia." "Thank you Harry. Goodnight." I tell him as I exit through the portrait. Draco is waiting on the other side.

**Draco POV:** I have been on a few dates before, but I have not been this nervous. I feel awful not being able to properly escort Mia from her room to where we are going but meeting in front of the fat lady portrait will have to do. I reached the fat lady portrait shortly before 8, I did not want to risk being late, or too early, a few moments later the portrait swung open and she stepped out. I could not look away. Mia was so breathtakingly beautiful, my jaw had to be picked up from the floor. "Ready? Umm… Earth to Draco?" Mia is right in front of me waving her hand. I shake my head and close my mouth, "I'm sorry, what?" She just laughs, "I asked if you were ready?" "Er...Yes. I'm ready. My apologies. It's just you look stunning." I look at her lustfully. Mia leans in closer and whispered into my ear, her breath ghosting over my neck. "Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." I offer her my left arm, "Shall we?" Mia loops her right arm through it, "So where are we going?" We started walking out of the castle into the night air, "It's a surprise." I am taking her to a restaurant in muggle London, but first we need to get outside of the apparition barrier. Once outside of the school gates I turn to Mia, "Now this may feel a little strange, just hold on to me." I turn on the spot and we apparitate to an alley alongside the restaurant. Surprisingly, Mia handled it quite well. "That was interesting, but maybe after eating we should use one of my portals instead." She tells me. "I've been meaning to ask about that. When I saw Sasha come through, I wanted to practically ask any and every question I could think of. I still do in fact." I'm getting carried away, Mia lightly chuckles under her breath. "It's ok. I'll explain what I can. My father, Sasha and I developed them so we can travel easily between home and our offices." Mia says.

We enter the restaurant, and it's not that busy for a Saturday night. "Reservations for Malfoy." I tell the host. "Of course, right this way." The host led us to a small private booth in the back. "Your waiters' name is Lucas and he should be with you shortly." The host stated as he set down our menus and walked away. I look over the top of the menu at Mia. '_She is so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off her.' _I scan the menu for what I want to order then I look to Mia, "Do you know what you want to order?" She puts down her menu, "I will have whatever you are. I can tell you have great taste since we are in London. And I know for a fact this place is 'top shelf', so to speak." Mia picks up her water, leans back in her chair, crosses her legs and takes a drink. That's when I noticed the jewels on her chest. I couldn't help myself, they were glistening against the lights making them highly noticeable. Trying not to blush, I clear my throat, "I don't want to sound like a creep but how are those jewels staying in place?" Mia follows my gaze and smirks, then looks up at me and bites her lower lip. '_Oh Merlin, why did she do that?'_ She leans in closer, placing her elbows on the table bringing her breast closer together and the jewels were definitely easier to see. "It's called a sternum piercing. They're permanent, much like a tattoo or a branding. I can change the gems, but the brackets can never be removed without surgery. But I love it. It's unique." I am doing my best to keep my calm, cool exterior, but on the inside I'm dying to stand up, grab Mia and take her right here on this table.

As my thoughts are running away from me the waiter shows up, "Hello, my name is Lucas. Are you ready to order?" He smiles at Mia(she is ignoring him and continues to look at me). I clear my throat and place our order, "For starters Mushroom and chestnut paté, thyme infused flatbread. Main course will be Crispy Lamb Shoulder, roast carrot purée, creamed potato, with rosemary jus. Then for Dessert we will have the Chocolate Orange mousse with coconut and marshmallow ice cream on the side." I took both menus and handed them to the waiter, then smiled smugly. I looked to Mia and noticed her eyes have become darkened with lust. "That sounds delicious, but you forgot something else for dessert." "Really? And what's that?" I nervously asked. Mia leans further over the table and whispers, "Me." She has stolen my breath. I didn't know what to do with myself. Before I could gather my thoughts and say anything our food arrived. "I say we eat then head back and get to know each other better." Mia said as she starts eating. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, carefully adjust myself without her noticing hopefully, "I agree. I really want to get to know you." I start eating but not too quickly so I don't seem anxious.

**Mia POV:** Dinner was fabulous, the restaurant Draco picked is one of my favorites but I wasn't going to tell him that. He really is a gentleman, even after I said I wanted to have sex. We left shortly after eating and walked to where we came from and I opened my clutch to grab a portal to go back to the school. "So, do we want to go to the Room of Requirement? I don't think anyone will be in there." Draco looks at the circular device in my hand in confusion, "Um.. Sure? Is that how Sasha entered the school?" I place it against the wall, press two buttons simultaneously, the center light starts to glow and spin then it expands to reveal the RoR. "It is. Took us years to get it right, but worth it. Come on, these smaller ones only stay open for so long. We have some designed for bigger doors that can stay open for longer periods of time. However we have only developed one that can open a permanent portal, but it is untested. The threat of opening it and causing a black hole is too great." I tell Draco as we step through into the RoR. Looking around and seeing it is still the dojo I decide to change it, "Watch this." I snap my fingers and the room changes before our eyes into a replica of my bedroom.

"How did you do that? It takes a lot of concentration to change the room and it has to be done from the outside." Draco is stunned. "Well, my magic, my abilities are a little different than yours. Do you like it? It's an exact replica of my bedroom." I look over to Draco. He is looking over the room and smiling. "I will say this, if you were a student you would definitely be in Slytherin." My bedroom has nothing but dark colors. In the center is a king sized four post bed, the wood is stained black, black hardwood flooring, high ceiling with a small chandelier, and dark curtains to block out sunlight. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Draco asked me. I stepped closer to him, bite my lower lip, grab his tie and lead him towards the bed. "If I didn't, we wouldn't be here."

**Draco POV:** I never wanted tonight to end. When Mia took control and led me to the bed, I was in Heaven. Mia backed up to the edge of the bed, letting go of my tie to remove her heels, slipping out of her dress and moving further up the bed. I removed my coat, untied my tie and threw it, then proceeded to strip out of the rest of my clothes. I crawled on my hands and knees on the bed over to Mia. I was nervous at first, I mean I have been with plenty of girls but never anyone as beautiful as Mia. I did not want to disappoint. I truly feel I'm falling in love with her. This wasn't just sex, I felt I was making love to her. It wasn't rushed, or emotionless. We were giving ourselves to each other, and it was beautiful.

**Two Hours Later**

Returning to my dorm later that night after walking Mia back to Gryffindor Tower was something I did not look forward to. I wanted to stay in the RoR with Mia for the entire night, but her sisters would search for her if she didn't return soon. Entering the empty Slytherin common room I didn't realize how late it was, so I went to my room hoping Zabini and Nott were asleep. No such luck. "So? How was your date with the Furyan?" Zabini asked while Nott curiously awaited his answer. I walk over to my bed, take off my shoes, and plopped face first onto my bed, my face smothered by my pillows. After a few moments, I sit up and recap the night for my best friends. "Oh, Merlin! She is intoxicating. We went to a muggle restaurant in London, then…." I run my hands through my hair then rub my face." I can still feel her lips on mine, I can still feel her in my arms, and her scent is all over me. My Godddd was she ravishing!" I laughed under my breath, laying back down feeling fully sated and exhausted. "Are you falling for her?" Zabini questioned. "Is it that obvious?" I ask looking up at the ceiling. Zabini shakes his head, "Be careful. You know she's not going to be here that much longer." I felt a heavy weight drop in my chest, "Please don't remind me." *Sighing* "Are you two going to ask the twins to the ball?" Propping myself up on my elbows, waiting for an answer. "I'm going to ask Vianna. I had a lot of fun sparring with her." Nott spoke quietly. "Of course I'm going to ask Annya. I can't be the only beautiful one without a date." Zabini jokingly stated. "Typical Blaise." I smirked.

**Mia POV:** Of course Sasha is waiting up for me, "How did it go?" I kick off my heels and plopped down on the couch very unladylike. "He is a total gentleman. I really like him, and I think he feels the same. We talked about little things. Found out his favorite thing to eat is green apples, and one of his favorite colors is green. Which gives me an idea what to wear to the Christmas Ball. Are you going too?" I turned to face her. "We're all going. I think Dustin is escorting Hermione, you and the twins will have your dates, and I will go to be the big sister I am." Sasha shrugs her shoulders. "Sounds like a plan. We might want to make a trip home to get our dresses. The Ball is Saturday, so we'll port home on Friday night." We both stop talking as Hermione and her friend Ginny enter the common room. "Can we go? Los Angeles has better shops than Hogsmeade." Hermione asked, she seems to be feeling a little better. "It will be a quick trip. Dress shopping only, no sight seeing. That way we can get plenty of rest for the Ball." Sasha can be so bossy sometimes.

**Time Skip: Friday**

The week went by pretty smooth. Dustin only had to scare away a couple of Gryffindor boys who were hanging too close to Hermione. Thrasher made friends with the house elves. They would bring him food and bones to gnaw on. Hermione spoke with one of the many house elves, explaining Thrasher will be staying with her for the rest of the year and to not be scared. Draco, Blaise and Theo met Dustin and they instantly got along. He is currently showing the boys how to fireman carry any person no matter how big or small they are. It's an interesting sight to say the least, Theo picking up Dustin, positioned over his shoulders and being able to run a little ways before getting tired. I'm walking over to them to pull Dustin away, "Alright, you guys had your fun. I have to take Dustin back for a bit. We're going to LA for a few hours." Draco comes over to me, "Do you have to leave? I really enjoyed our time together." My smile can't get any wider, "That's something I wanted to talk to you about. I know you have some responsibilities here, and they're stressing you out to the point you hide your true emotions. I have this for you. It's a portal to my home in LA. If you ever feel too overwhelmed and need a breather, just activate it. These responsibilities you have been shouldered with is completely unfair, in my opinion, and they are weighing you down. If there is any way I can help shed some of that weight, don't be afraid to ask." I hand Draco a portal to the LA penthouse. The look in his eyes told me I hit the nail right on the head. Draco suddenly pulled me in closer, crashing his lips against mine, kissing me with such passion my knees almost buckled. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, how much you mean to me. I only wish we had more time to spend together." "There's still tomorrow." I slowly pull away from Draco and make my way to the RoR where we are porting home.

Hermione and her friend Ginny had so much fun shopping with us they almost didn't want to leave LA. We went to one of my favorite shops, Laurel's House. This shop had everything we needed, but we somehow still spent over four hours there. Everyone found their perfect dress, and when it came time to pay Sasha brought out her Black Master Card. Then we treated the two of them to some FroYo before we headed back to Hogwarts. The portal opened into the Gryffindor common room, so we wouldn't get yelled at for being out after curfew. I decided to take a walk around the castle before getting ready for bed. That's when I saw Draco heading up to the RoR. 'I wonder what he's doing?' I followed him into the RoR, the door opening caught his attention, "Who's there?" I follow his voice through this maze of forgotten trinkets and broken furniture, "It's just me. So this is where you were going to go that first night I got here?" I found him standing next to an oddly shaped wardrobe, looking very tired, almost sickly. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "I was taking a walk around the castle and saw you. Now, what are you doing?" I stand in front of him waiting for an answer. He runs his hand through his hair, sighs, "I don't want to hide anything from you. One of my tasks is to repair this vanishing cabinet. It's twin is outside the school at a shop in Knockturn Alley, they form a sort of passage, but this one is broken." Draco looks at the cabinet then to me. "I can help you. But I would need to see the twin cabinet. What have you tried so far?" I asked. Draco sat down against the cabinet and explained everything. I think he really cares for me, or he wouldn't have told me what he has done so far and the tasks he still has to complete.

"Say something please." Draco pleaded after telling me he has to kill someone. I mean, I really can't judge him. My sisters and I have killed before, we just don't talk about it. That's why beating that scumbag came so easily for me. I could have just snapped his neck and been done with it but I wanted him to suffer. "Umm… Ok." I stood up from where I sat down during his explanation, "Where's the twin?" I pointed to the cabinet. "What? Did you not hear me? I have to kill someone." Draco was on his feet and standing in front of me. "Let me clear the air right now. I care about only a few people in my life, my sisters, parents, Dustin, Hermione and you. Anyone else I can care less about. This may shock you, but my family empire was built with bloody hands. That included my sisters and I, it was never personal, just business. In fact before I came here I was dealing with an ongoing issue in Japan. The corporate head of my Tokyo division was caught shifting money from the company to his personal bank, over $20 Million dollars. And if there is one I can't stand is liars and thieves. He was quickly removed and I mailed his head to his father with a letter stating how much of a disgrace he was to his family. His wife and mistress received his pension, split down the middle of course. I'm not completely heartless. My point is, I can help. Do you want to fix the cabinets or not?" I close the distance between the two of us. Draco can only stare at me. So I grab his shirt in my fist and pull him into a very passionate, knee buckling kiss. After we pull apart, panting, our foreheads touching, "I don't know what to say. Except you're amazing. Yes, I would like it very much if you helped me." I smile briefly before kissing him again. "But first why don't I help you calm down." I undo his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants, reach my hand in and grip his hardened length. I stopped kissing him, got onto my knees and helped him relax.

We snuck out of the school later that night to go see the twin cabinet. It didn't take us long to get there. Draco was let in without a problem but I was interrogated by the shopkeeper. "She's with me. Now if you excuse us we have something to work on." Draco led me upstairs to a big almost empty room with the matching cabinet standing off to the side. "There's the twin. This one is not broken but it can't function without the other." Draco pointed out the obvious. "Ok, I need something to write with, please. It needs to be permanent." I move to the side of the cabinet to map out the equation for teleportation. Draco returned with a quill and ink. I grab the quill, dip it in the ink and start writing out the equation. Draco is watching with curious eyes. "It's the mathematical equation for teleportation. It's the basis for the portals we use to travel."

|ψ⟩⊗|β00⟩=12∑z,x∈{0,1}|βzx⟩⊗XxZz|ψ⟩

It took me about ten minutes to fully draw the equation onto the cabinet, and wait for the ink to fully dry. "Ok, here goes nothing." I place my hand against the equation causing it to glow a light blue before vanishing into the cabinet. Then we can hear the cabinet start to click, clank and rotate gears until locking in place. "Now I need to do the same to the other one and it should be fixed." Draco is staring at me again. "Are you alright Draco?" "Yes. It still shocks me that you're willing to do this for me. You are literally saving my life." He is shaking a little and I can see his eyes getting glossy. "I told you, I care about you." I reach up and gently stroke his cheek. "Let's head back so I can repair the twin and you should be all set. But please wait until after the Ball." I tell Draco as we walk out of the shop.

**The Day of the Christmas Ball**

**Draco POV:** I can't believe the cabinets are fixed. Mia is so amazing. I couldn't help but feel sad, she's leaving when the break starts. I can't let that drag me down. I have a couple more days to spend with Mia, I don't want to ruin them. I head for the Great Hall for lunch and notice most of the girls from fifth year and up are not here. I sit down next to Blaise, and he noticed I can't stop smiling. "Someone is in a good mood. Did you see Mia last night?" I smile from ear-to-ear, "I did in fact. She helped me relax before helping with one of my tasks." Both Blaise and Theo are staring at me, "Really?" "Yes, really. She is absolutely amazing. I was already falling for her, but after last night I have fallen hard. I want to tell her, I just don't think I should since she's going home soon." I spill my guts to my friends then I hear one voice I did not want to hear. "Oh, Drakey-poo. Are you taking me to the Ball tonight?" Pansy plops down next to me on and clings to my arm. "No Pansy. I'm taking Mia Furyan to the Ball." I pull my arm out of her clutches. "You're taking that bitch over me!" She yells in my face. "Don't you dare call Mia a bitch! Let's get one thing through that thick, flat faced skull of yours, I am not nor have I ever been interested in you! Go away and leave me alone!" My voice is so loud everyone in the Great Hall is looking at me. "I can't believe you Draco!" Pansy stands up and I could've sworn she said something under her breath. ("She's going to pay for taking Draco away from me.") I sit back down and start to feel a little better about tonight. "I'm finally free of Pansy." Laughing to myself. She was such a pain anyways, always clinging onto me and making my life even more miserable than it already was. Hopefully she'll stay away from me for good.

**A/N:** **The next chapter will be the Christmas Ball. I wanted to reveal a little more about the Furyans'. Later in the story their father will show up as well as Mia's mother and Sasha's Mother.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Christmas Ball**

**A/N:**** Smut warning. Look for **.**

**Harry POV:** I had just finished packing for the holiday break when an owl swooped in through my dorm room window. The large eagle owl perched itself on the foot board of my bed waiting for me to untie the letter from its leg. I have never seen this owl before so I approached it carefully and untied the letter, then it flew out of my window without a reply. I rotated the letter to look at the seal and see it's from the Ministry of Magic. Taking a deep breath I quickly but carefully opened it. It is a letter stating Ron's trial date for January 12th, and I had been asked to testify against him at nine in the morning. My heart sank. I had put the whole ordeal in the back of my mind until now. I set the letter aside and continued with my day. I was not going to let Ron's trial bring me down. It's the day of the Christmas Ball and I am taking Ginny Weasley. She's younger than me, but she is very mature for her age. I never really paid attention to her until I spent more time with her, since Hermione's family came to visit. Hermione has been through a lot recently, she needs her family, but I miss hanging out with her. Hopefully she'll come back after the break. For now I will give her space to be with them.

One thing does bother me, Hermione's cousins are becoming close with Slytherins. Especially Mia, she is really close to Malfoy. I wonder if she knows he's a Death Eater, because I know he is. He's been acting too shady and I never see him with his sleeves rolled up, like he's hiding his arms because he has the Dark Mark. But I can't think about that right now, I need to take a shower and get ready for the Ball. I'm meeting Ginny a little early, she wanted to spend some time with me before we show up to the Ball. She told me that she bought her dress in LA, and had a great time shopping with the Furyans'. I can't wait to see her. We're not dating or anything, but I would like to. Maybe I'll ask her tonight during the Ball.

**Draco POV:** The Ball is quickly approaching, which means Mia will be going home the next day. I want to tell her how I feel. I'm standing in front of my full body mirror, adjusting my tie, all the while rehearsing what I want to say. "_I know we have known each other for a short time, but I must confess. I think I'm falling in love with you. You are an amazing woman. You're smart, beautiful and you helped me when you didn't need to, and I'm grateful. I only wish I could spend more time with you."_ I look up to see Zabini staring at me, "Dude, you're such a sap." I turn to face him instead of looking through the mirror, "Shut it Zabini. You can't tell me you're not going to feel anything when the Furyans' leave." He suddenly finds his shoes very interesting, "I don't know what you're talking about." I walk over to stand in front of him, making him look me in the eyes, "That's what I thought." *Sighing* and rubbing the back of my neck, "Let's not think about that right now. We have a ball to attend." We leave our dorm room and head towards the Great Hall where the Ball is being held. Tonight I'm going to have fun dancing with Mia and try not to think about tomorrow.

It is ten past eight and Mia still hasn't shown up. Maybe she had second thoughts and decided to go home tonight. I head over to one of the tables with drinks and food. I pour myself a glass of punch from the bowl, taking a drink I can taste the fire whiskey. Someone has already spiked the punch, tonight is about to get a little more interesting. Quickly finishing my drink, I set my glass down and head to stand next to Nott and Zabini. "Where are they? Did they go home already?" Nott asked what was on our minds. "I don't know. I don't think they would leave without at least saying 'Goodbye'. You think they left Malfoy?" Zabini rambled on. I was only partly paying attention, my mind drifting with the possibility that Mia has left. Then I see Nott's and Zabini's jaws drop, "Holy shit!" "What? What are you looking at?" I turn to see what he is looking at, hoping beyond hope that it's Mia and her sisters. Now I see why they reacted the way they did, and I cannot believe my eyes. 'Merlin! She's going to be the death of me!'

**Mia POV:** We walked into the Great Hall and everyone stops what they're doing and stares. The music is being provided by a wizard band called the Weird Sisters, not sure if I like their sound or not, it's different. Dustin and Hermione walked in first, then Sasha followed by myself and the twins. "I see our dates." Vianna points to the guys and we make our way over to them. Sasha grabs my arm, "Remember, we're leaving tomorrow so don't stay out all night. Any of you." I gently remove her hand from my arm, "We know, _mom_. We'll be back before the carriage turns back into a pumpkin." I love my older sister, but sometimes she acts like a 'mom'. I turn back towards where the guys are standing with my sisters, Draco can't take his eyes off me. After learning his favorite color is green, I decided to wear a dark green sleeveless dress with a plunging neckline, adorned with gems, the bottom half is sheer showing off my legs. Three inch, green bottom black heels with jeweled snakes coiling around the heel, and a choker shaped like a coiled snake completely encrusted with diamonds with a dark emerald on the top of its head. I also changed the gems in my sternum piercing from clear to emeralds, looking like the snake choker is dripping venom.

"You look very handsome tonight. Glad I decided to stay." I compliment Draco on his black suit, white button down shirt with his Slytherin tie. "Thank you. You are extremely gorgeous. I can't seem to look away. You absolutely take my breath away." Draco takes my hand and leads me to the drink table. "Thank you. I was hoping you would like the dress, since you did say one of your favorite colors is green. The snake choker and emeralds added a little touch of Slytherin. I thought it was fitting for tonight." Draco pours me some punch, as I lift it to my mouth I can smell the alcohol. I snicker, "I can tell the punch has a little extra kick." Taking a small sip, I was right but it's not that strong. Like it is spiked just enough to calm nerves but not get intoxicated. "You can tell?" Draco asks. Setting the glass down, "My family's penthouse is above a club that we own." We walk back over to our group. "Are we going to stand around or dance?" Blaise broke the silence, then lead Annya to the dance floor. I hear Theo ask Vianna to dance, Sasha has sat down at an open table, Dustin and Hermione are talking with Harry and Ginny. Draco holds his hand out, "Can I have this dance?" I take his hand, "You may." We reach the dance floor as a slow song is being played. My arms are draped around his neck, one of my hands are stroking the nape of his hair. His arms are wrapped around my waist, his hands are resting on my lower back. I can feel the heat radiating from his body, makes me want to disappear from the Ball and have him to myself.

"These past few weeks have been interesting to say the least. I never thought when I found my cousin I would be dancing with one of the hottest guys I've ever met. Some of the things that happened while I was here kind of sucked, but I am glad to have met you. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon. I'm going to miss you." I have been wanting to tell Draco that all day. I had my head on his shoulder when I feel him stiffen up after I finish speaking. I close my eyes and swallow my pride, "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that." I start to pull away from him, "I should go." His grip on me tightens suddenly, "You have no idea how happy that makes me. Earlier tonight I was caught by Zabini rehearsing what I wanted to say to you. I have been wanting to tell you… that.. I-I'm in love with you and I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave." His confession floored me. My mind is racing, 'Do I stay? Do I still go home? Is there a way to make this work?' Then I come to my senses and remember that he's a wizard who can practically teleport, and I also gave him a portal to the penthouse. "You can always come visit me. I did give you a way to see me. I would stay, but my family has an empire to run." I smile and look him in the eye. "I would love nothing more than to spend every waking moment with you." Draco brings his hand to brush a stray curl behind my ear, leans in to kiss me when I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. To make matters worse, an entire drink is poured over my head, soaking me with punch that I know is going to ruin my dress and dry sticky until I shower.

"Pansy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco pushed her out of the way and helps me stand. "I'm so sorry. Let's get out of here." As we are walking away, Pansy is screaming at us, "You stupid bitch. You don't deserve him. Draco! You're supposed to be with me!" We walk over to my sisters' and their dates, "Well, as you can see, my dress is ruined and I'm sticky. I really need a shower. And I'm trying my best not to run over to that bitch and tear her apart. So, I will see you all later." I look over at Draco, "Joining me?" He smirks, "I would love to. We can use the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor." "You sure you're going to be ok?" Sasha looks at me then over my shoulder at Pansy. "I really don't want to cause anymore drama, especially since Hermione will be coming back after the break." Looking down at my ruined dress, "I should probably grab some clean clothes first. I don't think anyone would appreciate me walking from the shower to the Gryffindor common room naked." "I wouldn't mind." Draco wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. I playfully slap his shoulder and laugh, "I'm sure you wouldn't."

Back in Gryffindor tower, I quickly grab my favorite light grey sweater dress and dark grey leggings, and meet back with Draco. It didn't take long to reach the prefect bathroom. Draco held the door open for me then followed close behind me, shutting and locking the door so we wouldn't be disturbed. Whistling at the sight of the bathroom. "I thought my bathroom was big, this is humongous." I turn to face Draco, he waves his wand and the faucets mounted to a pool-sized bath turns on. Slowly filling with hot water and bubbles, we start to undress. "Draco, can you help me unzip? It seems to be stuck." I move my hair out of the way so he can see the zipper. Draco is trying to unzip my dress but it won't budge, "I'm so sorry. The zipper is completely stuck. I'm going to have to cut it off." I nod my head, "It's ok. This dress is ruined anyways." Draco brings his wand up, "Diffindo." I feel the material slice open and my dress slips to the floor. "Thank you." I turn around to see Draco's face even more pale than normal with his mouth hanging open. "You ok Draco?" Hearing my voice he snaps out of it. "I'm not sure if I seeing things, but I have to ask. What happened? Why didn't I notice those scars before?" Draco reaches out, lightly grabs my shoulders and turns me around to get a closer look at my back. I bow my head, trying to hide my embarrassment. "It's why I tried my best to hide my back from you. I had Hermione cast a glamour to hide my scars before our date but not tonight. I didn't think we were going to be alone, so I didn't ask to have them covered." I turn back to face Draco again, my eyes are glossy and I'm trying not to cry. "I don't like anyone seeing me weak, vulnerable. Makes me feel small, pitied, instead of the stubborn strong-willed woman everyone knows." Draco brings his hand to lift my chin so I can look him in the eyes, our faces are mere inches apart, "You are not weak. You are strong *kiss*, beautiful *kiss*, intelligent *kiss*, independent *kiss*, and you don't take shit from anyone. You should not hide anything. You are beautiful just the way you are. And I'm in love with you."

By this time the bath has filled up and the faucets have shut off. I'm at a loss for words. No man has ever made me feel loved as much as Draco, and I don't know what to do. I want to tell him I feel the same, that I am falling for him too, but I'm afraid to involve him in every aspect of my life. Some things, some people I deal with are extremely dangerous, as evident by the scars on my back from when I was shot last year. I had Hermione hide my scars so I wouldn't have to explain the dealings of our family's empire. My sisters and I always have to watch our backs because we are young, American women running a multi-billion dollar industry normally considered a 'man's world'. They feel we don't know what we're doing since we are women, they stick their noses in the air because we're American, and they sneer because we are all under the age of twenty. Then there are some that would rather shoot us in the back than take us seriously. Which is what happened last year in Russia, the twins and I were trying to negotiate terms for expanding when I was shot leaving the company. If I allow myself to become serious with Draco, I could be putting his life in danger, more so than it is now.

Maybe if I tell him what happened and my concerns as well as my feelings… Maybe we could make it work. "Mia. Say something please." Draco pulls me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry. I was just overthinking everything. I want to tell you I feel the same way, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid you may get hurt if you get too close to me." I wipe away the tears that are now free flowing. He looks at me with concern. I take a deep breath and prepare to explain, not sure if it's a good idea, but I feel he deserves an explanation. "Let's get into the bath, then I'll explain." He nods his head, we finish undressing and he leads me to the bath. The water temperature is absolutely perfect, and it is scented. I can smell lavender, vanilla and a hint of honey. 'Why did it smell like my perfume? Oh well, at least it's my favorite.' Thinking to myself. Draco wades to the center and submerges himself before coming to sit next to me. I sit down and the water is level with my shoulders, so I lean back and relax taking a deep breath. I definitely needed this.

Tilting my head to the side, Draco is looking at me, patiently waiting for me to speak. "I hope what I'm about to tell you doesn't drive you away. I have told one other person, and I never saw him again because I scared him." Continuing to listen, Draco's expression doesn't change. "Last night before we fixed the vanishing cabinet, I told you about Tokyo and what I did to the corporate head. *He nods his head.* That wasn't the first time I had killed someone. Last year the twins and I were in Russia, there were plans for an expansion in Moscow. We had only dealt with them through phone calls and other means of communication, never meeting face-to-face until we were ready to finalize everything. The moment my sisters and I walk in to the conference room to sign everything, we get the cold shoulder. They thought we were just secretaries, not CEOs' and they refused to go any further. So, we threatened to buy out their company and dismantle it. Well, they didn't like that. As we were leaving the building some of their CEOs' goons took it upon themselves to assault us and then shot at us. The twins were protected inside our vehicle by the time any shots were fired. I was not so lucky." I stand up, and turn around to point out each bullet wound and remarked the damage they inflicted. "The first two shots were through and throughs. Means they entered my back and exited out the front." *I turn around to show him the scars on my lower abdomen, then I show him the worst scar on my upper back before sitting back down.*

"The last shot, it caused severe damage because it entered my upper back but there's no exit wound. The bullet ricocheted, puncturing my liver, right lung, bounced off my ribcage and is currently lodged dangerously close to my heart. *Draco's face shows concern and panic.* The surgeons felt it would cause more damage to remove it and since my heart is healthy, they left it. As a joke, the surgeons told me to stay away from really strong magnets because there's a chance it could dislodge the bullet and kill me." I try to smile and lighten the mood. "I understand if you don't want to see me after tonight. With what my family is involved in, incidents like what happened in Russia can happen again, and I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

The tears are still flowing at this point. Draco reaches over, cups my cheek and wipes the tears away with his thumb, "I don't know what to say. Thank you for letting me in. I know it was not easy for you to talk about what happened. If anything, I want to be with you more than ever so I could protect you. You said you killed before, when?" "During the assault, one of the goons had ahold of Vianna from behind, he was trying to subdue her. I came up behind him, kicking him in the back of the knee which brought him closer to my height and I snapped his neck. That's what pissed off his partner. While Vianna climbed into our car he pulled his gun on me and shot me when my back was turned. My adrenaline was running so high, I didn't realize how bad my injuries were until after we were almost to our hotel room. Spent two weeks recovering in a foreign hospital. I do not feel bad for killing that guy in Russia or the guy in Japan, I feel bad for _not_ feeling bad. If that makes any sense?"

We sit in silence for a little while, Draco was the one who broke it. "So, I was actually wondering if I come visit I could bring Zabini and Nott with me? I think they would love to spend more time with the twins." Biting my lower lip, considering what he is asking, "I would like that very much, and I'm sure they will too. We're spending Christmas in LA then New Years in Alaska. It's cold but beautiful this time of year. The penthouse in LA is just one place we call home. My favorite place I call home is outside of Fairbanks, it's quiet and peaceful as long as the wildlife isn't disturbed. I can adjust the portal I gave you so it can open to either location. Just in case you guys have plans already." I look down into the water at my hands, "So does this mean I didn't scare you away?" "Not a chance. You already know what's going on with me and _you_ didn't run away, what makes you think _I_ would run from you?" Draco closes the space between us and kisses me softly then pulls away. "We should probably rejoin everyone. I'm sure Sasha and Dustin are going to start worrying about you." Draco stands up to climb out but I stop him. "They can wait. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I have to leave tomorrow." I pull him back down, then straddle his lap.

**** **I could already feel Draco's cock was hard enough for me to ride. I softly moan as I slipped down onto his cock, Draco moaned as I started to girate my hips in circles. "Mia, you feel so good!" He would thrust up as I pushed down, the water in the bath sloshing over the edge from the friction. I leaned back, putting my hands on his knees under the water, "Spread your legs little." I groan, wanting to tilt my hips a little more. Draco widens his legs so that I'm able to shift the angle just enough to drive him crazy. From pushing down straight to rolling my hips, his cock going deeper hitting just the right spot. "OH FUCK DRACO! AHH! YES! RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE! FUCK!" I scream out. "Mia, I'm close." Draco breathlessly moans. His hands are grasping my hips, fingers digging in to the point of bruising, but I didn't care. He felt so damn good, I wanted to fuck him all night. Starting to feel my climax building up, I feel my Furyan aura shift. "Draco, do y-you tr-trust me? Ah!" Looking at him through hooded, glowing eyes. He tilts his head to look at me, "Yes! With all that I am." I close my eyes, concentrating on reaching my climax, I bring my hands up from grasping his knees, my magic is radiating from my hands. I place my left hand on the right side of his chest, my right hand on his left forearm where it is radiating dark magic. I'm still pushing down on his cock about to come as I concentrate on transferring some of my Furyan magic to him. I know he can feel it when he throws his head back, arching his back, and gasps in pleasure. "MIA! WHAT.. AH! MIA!.. FUCK! I'M GOING TO COME! AHH! FUCK!" Feeling his cock pulsate as my slick walls clenched tightly around his cock. "OH MY GOD! DRACO! AH!" My right hand moves from his forearm to his shoulder, holding on as we're coming down from our blissful high. Panting, sated, and exhausted I lean into his chest, "You are amazing." **

**A/N:** **I'm not good at writing smut so I apologize if it was bad. **

After we catch our breath and clean up, Draco asked me, "What happened just now?" The water in the bath starting to grow cold but we stay seated as he waits for me to answer. I turn my body so I am facing him. The glowing handprint on his chest still fresh, he hasn't seen it yet because he is looking me in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, "I was serious when I said 'I love you'. This may be hard to understand, but I'm not fully human. Furyan isn't just my last name, it's my race." Draco interrupts me, his face filled with confusion, "What do you mean 'your race'?" *Sigh* "My family is not well known like yours because we haven't been on this planet for that long. My father came here to escape the destruction of our home world. Him, along with his sister, Hermione's mother, found Earth while searching for a new home since the destruction of Furya. My sisters were already born when they arrived. I joined them later on. My mother couldn't keep me because I was born out of wedlock. So, she brought me to my father. Then my aunt left because she fell in love with a human, and she wanted to live like one. That's why she tried to cut us out of her life, but my father wouldn't let her. We Furyans' believe there is nothing more important than family. Not money, not power, or global domination. *I reach up and put my left hand on Draco's chest on top of the mark I imprinted.* Family is the most important thing to us. The love, and compassion we feel for each other gives us all the power we need. It's where our abilities, our gifts, our magic stems from." Draco takes his right hand and grasps my hand on his chest and looks down at the glowing handprint.

Draco suddenly looks up at me, "Why? Your handprint is on my chest. Why?" His expression shifting from curiosity to scared to anger. Speaking through clenched teeth, "What have you done to me?!" "I told you. I love you. When a Furyan finds love that's it for us. You're the only one I'll ever want for the rest of my life. *Tearing my hand from his grip and placing it back on my mark.* This mark means you are protected. I gave you some of my magic, a portion of my abilities and power. Don't you feel it?" Afraid I made a mistake when Draco pulls away from me. "I think you should go. I can't even look at you." Draco moves away from me, he turns his back on me. "Draco, please don't do this. I love you. Plea.." Not even turning around, "Well, I don't love you. GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I can't stop the tears from flowing as I jump out of the bath, grabbing my clothes on the way out. Pulling them on, running back to the Great Hall to get my sisters. Bursting through the heavy oak doors, finding them almost immediately. "Can we go now? I want to go home." The twins are on each side of me, "What happened?" "Mia, what's wrong?" Still sobbing loudly, "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Sasha grabs me into a hug and starts to walk me out. "All right, we'll go now." She turns her head towards the twins and Hermione, "Say your goodbyes we leave in five." We continue to walk to Gryffindor tower to gather our stuff.

**Hermione POV:** Pansy is currently being escorted out of the Ball by Professor Snape. I don't understand why Pansy didn't try to hex Mia, instead she shoved her and poured a drink over her head. She probably didn't hex Mia because of how Mia reacted or didn't react to the Cruciatus Curse. Still though, she had no right assaulting Mia. She is jealous that Mia is with Draco. Pansy doesn't deserve him, she's too clingy and a little bit of a psycho. Draco may have bullied me since first year, but not anymore. I think after Mia, he has changed his mind, or he's just too preoccupied with her. Let's see if he goes back to bullying me after the break. "Do you want to dance?" Dustin asked, looking down at me. "Love to." We make our way to the dance floor, and start moving with the music. I really like the Weird Sisters, they have songs for so many different styles of dancing. "So what do you think of the band?" Asking my dance partner. "They're no 'Motionless In White' but they're alright. Maybe we can catch a concert of theirs while you're visiting LA. We normally stand on the side of the stage instead of in the crowd." Dustin excitedly said. "That sounds lovely." I nod my head and try to picture this band Dustin is talking about.

Our peaceful dancing is interrupted when Mia burst through the door. I can see she is crying. 'What has he done now?' The twins go up to her trying to figure out what happened. "Looks like our night is being cut short. Come on. Let's go to her." Mia is screaming to leave. She wants to go home now instead of tomorrow. Something must have happened between her and Malfoy. 'Stupid ferret, what have you done?' Keeps repeating over and over in my head. Sasha is walking Mia back to my common room, she told the twins and I to say goodbye to everyone. The twins are saying goodbye to Zabini and Nott. I have never seen them this upset, they were getting close to those two and now we have to leave. 'Stupid Malfoy.' I walk over to Harry, "I'm sorry. I have to go, but I'll be back after the break. Hopefully this will calm down by then." Harry pulls me in for a brotherly hug, "It's alright 'Mione. They're your family. I will see you soon, ok." I nod my head with tears in my eyes. "Ok. Be safe this holiday. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too 'Mione." Pulling out of Harry's arms, I hug Ginny goodbye then join my cousins.

Sasha was not kidding. The moment I got back to my common room I had just enough time to grab my trunk before she opened the portal to their home. Instantly we were in Los Angeles, the sun shining brightly with the time zone difference. Mia immediately pulls away from Sasha, "I'm going to my room. I want to be left alone." She sounds so broken, I just want to hug her close but she wants to be alone. Hopefully she'll be 'ok' with time. "Sasha, what happened?" I'm hoping Mia at least told her. "Mia fell in love with Draco. She marked him as a Furyan and he rejected her. She's shattered. Hermione, you have to understand. When we find the one person we want to share the rest of our lives with, we share our Furyan magic with them. She opened up and felt he was the one, but HE THREW HER TO THE FUCKING CURB LIKE SHE'S TRASH! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN IT WILL BE TOO SOON!" Sasha is panting, trying to calm down before she thrashes out towards someone that doesn't deserve it. I gather my thoughts, "Well, all we can do is be here for her. Do I still have my old room?" Sasha nods her head, "Do you remember where it's at?" "Surprisingly, I do. I'm going to put my things away then rest for a while. It's been a hectic few weeks." I spelled my trunk to levitate behind me, walking to my room I pass by Mia's and I can hear her crying.

**Blaise POV:** *Back at the Ball right after the Furyans' left.* I am beyond angry with Draco. When I see him, I'm going to throttle him. Theo comes to stand next to me still looking at the doors of the Great Hall hoping the girls walk back through. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Theo is angry as well, "Come on. Let's find out what happened before I kick his teeth in." I nod my head, and we make our way back to our dorms. Theo walks in to our dorm room first, I watch his shoulders tense and I know Draco is in the room. I push past him, balling my fist so tight my knuckles turn white and head straight for Draco, "YOU STUPID ARSEHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?! *I grab his shirt collar, pull him off his bed and punched him in the face.* "YOU BROKE MIA'S HEART. WHY? WHY DID YOU DRAG HER AROUND BY HER HEARTSTRINGS JUST TO SEVER THEM? ALL SHE DID WAS LOVE YOU!" I punched him in the face again then let go of his shirt. He crumples to the floor, bleeding from his once again broken nose and split lip. I take a deep breath and calm myself before I pummel him again. "You really have no idea what you've done." Draco rolls himself over so he can sit himself up against his bed, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done!"

Now it was Theo who spoke up, "IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT DOESN'T MATTER! ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF? HAVE YOU MET ANYONE THAT LOVED YOU FOR YOU! NOT FOR YOUR NAME OR YOUR MONEY, BUT FOR WHO YOU ARE? SHE EVEN KNOWS WHAT'S GOING WITH YOU AND THE DARK LORD! INSTEAD OF RUNNING OR BEING IN DENIAL, SHE GLADLY HELPED YOU. EVEN THOUGH SHE KNOWS PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO DIE SHE STILL HELPED YOU. AND YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON HER. DID YOU EVEN LOVE HER? DID YOU HAVE ANY KIND OF FEELINGS FOR HER? YOU HAVE SOMETHING GREAT…..NO YOU _HAD_ SOMETHING GREAT! SHE'S GONE NOW AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Theo shakes his head and goes to sit on his bed to calm down, "They're all gone now. We'll never see them again and it's all your fault." Theo hides his face in his pillow so we couldn't see his watering eyes. I turn to Draco, "If you don't make this right, I will never forgive you." I too, go over to my bed, shut the curtains, put up a silencing spell and curl up with my pillow. 'I miss her already. I'm sorry Annya.'

**Draco POV:** *Hearing the prefect bathroom door click shut.* I sit in the cold bath water for a few moments before climbing out. I go over to one of the mirrors and look at my chest. I examine Mia's handprint carefully, it's beautiful and bright. I don't know how but I feel stronger, more alive, and I can't help but smile. Then I notice it start to fade, feeling cold, and empty, like a part of me has been ripped away. My eyes start to water and my bottom lip quivers, "What have I done?" I don't even know how I got back to my dorm room, I'm so numb. I'm nothing, I'm not good enough for her. I'm a Death Eater, I'm also a bloody coward. I deserve the pummeling I received from Blaise and so much more. I fell in love so quickly, I got scared so I pushed her away. 'Mia, I'm so so sorry.' I should have told her I loved her. Should have told her the truth about how I feel about her, instead I FUCK IT UP AS ALWAYS! I can't do anything right. Why am I such a coward? Why couldn't I just tell her those three little words? Three little words that express so much, they put your heart on your sleeve, but all I see on my sleeve is this FUCKING DARK MARK! HIS MARK! I can't even see her mark anymore. When she gave it to me, I felt warm, safe, loved and whole, and I MARRED IT! She left, her mark is gone, and I feel so cold. 'What have I done?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Home**

**Hermione POV:** Being in Los Angeles for Christmas is definitely different without my parents or even staying at Hogwarts. My cousins have similar traditions for the holidays. The first day there was hard after everything that happened. In actuality, it took two days for us to get into the holiday spirit. We arrived Saturday late afternoon and by dinner time Monday we were all sitting at the table enjoying a fabulous meal, and making small talk. The house staff had already decorated everything but the nine foot tall Christmas tree. The five of us were going to decorate it after dinner. I was finishing my last bite of dessert when Vianna looked over to Mia, "So, Mia.. Are you up for decorating the tree? Everyone else is going to, it would be great if you joined us. Even Dustin is helping." I turn to Mia, sitting next to me pushing her food around her plate. "I guess." She still sounds so broken. I look to Sasha whose sitting at the head of the table, she gave me a slight nod and excused herself. "Well, I know I can't wait to decorate the tree. Do you sing carols or play Christmas music? It's what my dad and I used to do. Mum was usually busy in the kitchen or just watched from the couch." Feeling a bit sad that I won't be seeing my dad, but I don't miss my mum one bit. Not after finding out the truth about who she really was and how she hid it from me. I will not think about that while I'm with my cousins, time for some new memories.

**Hogwarts**

**Sasha POV:** I am not sure if this is the right thing to do, but it's killing me to see Mia so emotionally broken. I need to know what really happened, so I went back to the magical school where Draco is at to confront him. He better hope he doesn't piss me off. I'm already pretty pissed at him for hurting Mia, I need to know if there's more to it. Opening the portal into the RoR and seeing it is a completely different room cluttered to the max. Slowly making my way through the rows of clutter I listen closely for any kind of noise. "Okay, I know you're kind of a sentient being. I require a door close to where Draco Malfoy is currently located. Please." I'm looking around the room for any sign of a door opening up. I keep walking towards the closest wall and an average size door appears. "Thank you." Opening the door I immediately felt the temperature change. It's dark, cold and damp in this corridor. I close my eyes and try to listen for anyone, "Malfoy, come on. Don't make me drag you out of your room." Recognizing the voice as Annya's date Blaise. I call out to him, hoping to get his attention, "Hey Blaise! Can you please come out to the corridor? I need to talk to you."

A few moments later I hear footsteps from the other side of a wall, then it opens up brick by brick. Out walks Blaise, "Sasha? What are you doing here?" Bringing my hands to my hips and giving him a stern 'mom' look, "I think you know. I come to either drag his ass or take him to Mia. It all depends on what his excuse is." Blaise steps aside so I could enter their common room. "I have been trying to get him to come out of our room. He has locked himself in since you all left." I could tell Blaise was hurt from when we left. We walked down one of the hallways then he stops in front of their door. "Malfoy! Open the door!" Blaise banged on the door. "Go away Zabini! I don't want to talk!" I grab Blaise by the arm and pull him away from the door so I could force it open. I put my hand on the door near the knob and concentrate on the counter-spell to unlock the door. Once I feel the spells break, I kick the door open.

"What the…." Malfoy quickly gets off his bed and aims his wand at me. "How did you do that?" He asked me while backing away colliding with the wall behind him. "Oh please! Simple locking charms is not going to stop me. We need to talk. I'm going to try my best to stay calm, I just need to know what happened?" He lowers his wand and looks down at the floor, "I don't want to talk about it." I step closer to him, "Well too bad. You're going to tell me what I want to know." I can feel myself getting angrier as he just stands there not saying anything. "Malfoy, what happened? Is it because she marked you?" He hesitates for a minute then slowly looks up at me, and I can see it in his eyes, "You love her and yet you pushed her away. Why?" He lowers his head again and his shoulders sag, "I panicked when I saw the mark on my chest. I'm afraid of what he will do when he sees it. So I pushed her away." His voice started to break towards the end and he seems to be tearing up. "Do you regret it? Do you regret being with her?" I ask him softly. Draco brings his head up and looks me in the eyes, "I do not regret being with Mia or what she did for me or her mark. I regret pushing her away and hurting her because I'm afraid of what might happen. I'm so so sorry. I want to tell her but she probably hates me." I shake my head, "Far from it. She's a little pissed, and hurt but she doesn't hate you." I take a few steps back towards the door, "Now, do you want to be with her consequences be damned or hide in your room? If whoever you're afraid of finds out and tries to get in the way, he will have to deal with all of us that includes my father and her mother. And don't even get me started on my mother. I fear her more than anyone in existence." I take a deep breath to calm down. "So?... What's it going to be? Hide or you come back with me? Your choice."

**Hermione POV:** "There is so many ornaments. And the tree is so big, I don't know where to start." I'm looking through the boxes upon boxes of Christmas stuff and then the tree. "We should probably start with the lights. But I want to wait for Sasha. Hopefully she will be back soon." Vianna is standing next to me looking over everything, she picks up a string of multi-color christmas tree lights. "And we should make sure Mia is out here. I don't want her to miss out." I step away from the tree, heading to Mia's room. "Mia, are you going to join us?" I ask after knocking on her door. "Yeah, I'll be out in a few. Putting on pajamas." She says behind her locked door. "Ooh, good idea." I hurriedly go to my room to change. I pull my favorite pink sweats with matching tank top plus fuzzy socks out of my dresser, change then make my way back to the living room. Mia finally comes out of her room wearing a light blue tank top with black sweatpants and black socks. I notice her eyes are red and puffy from crying. "Mia? Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Asking her to open up, hoping she will start feeling better. "No, I'll be okay." Her voice is hoarse and broken. I hope Sasha was able to talk some sense into Malfoy.

The twins, Mia and I are sitting on the couches talking about the tree when Sasha, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott come through a portal in the kitchen. I hear Sasha talking to someone so I get up and enter the kitchen. "I see you were able to talk some sense into Malfoy. But what are they doing here?" I waggle my pointer finger at Nott and Zabini. "They were invited. Can you tell the twins to come into the kitchen?" The way Sasha stated that question sounded more like an order. I step away from them and approach the twins, "You're needed in the kitchen." They slowly get up and go into the kitchen. Mia is so lost in thought she doesn't notice Malfoy come sit down next to her. I walk back into the kitchen, the twins are clinging to the boys. I have never seen them so happy, it makes me smile. "Come on. Let's leave them alone. You can help me check on the club." Sasha leads me to the elevator. "But I'm wearing pajamas." I look down at my clothes. "You're fine. It's closed, so it will be just us." She assures me.

**Draco POV:** After thinking over what Sasha said, and recapping what Zabini and Nott also said to me, I feel the choice made itself. I'm still afraid of what will happen when I return home, but I realize that I love Mia more than anything. So we accompany Sasha back to their home in LA. Sasha opens the portal into their kitchen, I look over to Zabini and Nott, the looks on their faces is priceless. I chuckle to myself, "Close your mouths, you're gonna catch flies." I could hear their jaws snap shut. "Fuck you Malfoy!" Zabini says back. "All right, that's enough. Come on." Sasha waves us through the portal. Once inside the kitchen, Sasha turns to us, "I'm going to call the twins in here. *She points to me.* You're going to go sit next to Mia and talk things out. While I take Hermione downstairs to the club, I need to check on a few things." I feel Sasha jinxed herself since Granger just stepped into the kitchen, Sasha tells her to get the twins.

I follow Granger out to the living room, spotting Mia on the couch with her back to me, her head bowed in sadness. She doesn't even notice me when I sit down next to her. I feel even worse seeing her tear streaked cheeks and red eyes. "Mia." I quietly speak as closely as I can to her. She slowly picks her head up and looks my way. "Hi. *She starts to get up from the couch.* Wait, please. Please talk to me." I watch as Mia sits back down further away from me. "I have nothing to say to you." I can feel the venom spitting from her words. "Then please just listen. *I lower my head and take a deep breath.* I'm an idiot. I should have never pushed you away. I am so so sorry. When I saw that you 'marked' me, I panicked. I was.. am… afraid of what will happen if he saw the mark. If he feels that I betrayed him in any way he would not hesitate to kill me and my parents. The way I reacted was wrong, selfish, and uncalled for. I love you Mia and I...I miss you. I have never cared for anyone as much as I care about you. P-Please for-forgive me. I love you and I don't want to lose you ever." I feel my tears drop onto my hands in my lap, since I kept my head down. "Do you mean it?" Hearing Mia's soft voice, my head shoots up. I didn't notice that she had moved closer to me, "Do you love me? Did you mean everything you said?" Mia's eyes are welling up with unshed tears. I turn to face her and inch closer, "Every word. Yes, I'm afraid of what will happen, but you're worth it. I'm more scared of forever losing you than I am of him." I don't know who closed the gap first when our lips collide. It was at this exact moment I made a promise to Mia and myself, 'I will never let her go.'

**LUX Club**

**Hermione POV:** Entering the club from the elevator I got a perfect view of the whole place. First thing I noticed was the piano in the middle of an open dance floor. There's booths on either side, smaller tables on the second level, and the bar on the far wall. "What are we doing here exactly?" Asking Sasha as she walks over to the bar. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted a drink and to give everyone some space. *Sasha pours a whiskey for herself.* How are you doing today? You adjusting alright?" She looks over her glass waiting for me to answer. "I feel much better being here. It will still take some time to feel comfortable in my own skin. I'm glad I have all of you, or I probably would have given up. *My bottom lip starts to quiver so I take a deep breath and try to stop the tears.* I love Harry as a brother but I feel he wouldn't have been enough. You all have shown me that I have true family support and I'm grateful." Sasha slams the rest of her drink, puts her glass behind the bar and comes over to me. "I only wish we could have gotten to you sooner. *She gives me a bone crushing hug.* And I know we have missed you greatly, especially Dustin. Between all of us, you are his favorite little sister." We let go and start to head back to the elevator. "You think they're ready to decorate the tree?" I ask when we enter the elevator. "That's if they're not busy getting 'busy'." Sasha wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. We enter the penthouse and find that the three couples have gone to their bedrooms. "Guess we're decorating tomorrow." Sasha sighs. "I just hope they all use protection. I'm too young to be an aunt." I couldn't help but laugh at that thought. I decided to go to my room and read until I fell asleep.

**Tomorrow Morning**

**Draco POV:** The blinding light from sun rays shining on my face wakes me up, I go to stretch my arms, and my left arm is sort of stuck under something. I look over to see Mia cuddled against me with her back facing me and her head on my arm. I smile and think to myself, 'She is beautiful. I can't believe I almost lost her.' "It's not polite to stare." Mia grumbles. "Morning sweetheart." I lift my arm under her head so she would pivot towards me. I lean in to kiss her when she pushes me away, "Let me brush my teeth first." Mia rolls off her bed and heads into her bathroom wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Propping myself up on my elbows, I take a closer look at her room. It really did look like the bedroom she conjured inside the RoR. Only difference is the large portrait of a very beautiful woman. I get out of bed, put on my boxers and head towards the bathroom, "Mia?" "Hmm?" She is still brushing her teeth. "Who is the woman in the portrait?" Leaning against the bathroom door frame, watching Mia finish up. "The what?" Mia puts her toothbrush away, wipes her mouth with a small towel then steps up to me. I point to the portrait on the other side of the bedroom. "Who is that?" She looks at the portrait and sighs, "My mother Kalique Abrasax. I have not seen her in a very long time. *We walk over to the portrait.* The last time I saw her I was twelve. She wanted to see me and how I was fairing here on Earth. During her stay, she was constantly arguing with my father to keep me here and to never return to her. She tried to tell him it was for my safety. Before she left, she told me that if I was to return to her home, I would have to get married to someone of my grandfathers choosing. He arranged the marriage to restore his honor after my mother disgraced the family having me out of wedlock. The only way I could return is if I was already married. You see, my father told me that her father still believed in 'Prima Nocta'." I know I have heard of that phrase before but I can't quite remember where, "What is 'Prima Nocta'?" Mia swallows the lump in her throat, turns to face me and the look on her face worries me. She is becoming very distraught, on the verge of tears. "It is the legal right of a monarch to have sex with any female subject, particularly on her wedding night. If she was to refuse or her husband tried to intervene, the husband would be killed on the spot. The woman would be taken prisoner, and after the monarch was done with her she would be killed as well. It's why my mother hid from her father during her pregnancy and then brought me to my father. She took a very big risk on her life to visit us. I miss her, and….and I-I hope I get to see her again one day. But I can't until I'm married so she doesn't have to worry about me being raped on my wedding night."

All I want to do is hold Mia in my arms and comfort her. I pull in her into my arms, wrap one arm around her waist while my other arm is cradling her neck. She is shaking, crying softly while both her arms around my torso. My cheek is sitting on the top of her head, "I'm glad she brought you here. I would never have met you if she didn't. You say you can't return home unless you're married? *She nods her head against my chest.* When you marked me, did you mean what you said? That I'm the only one you're ever going to want to be with for the rest of your life?" I lift my head, Mia moves her head to look me in the eyes, "Yes. I meant it. I know we're young and it seemed to happen quite fast, but you're it for me. I don't want anyone else, ever." Smiling at her I think of an idea, "Then why don't we get married? We're already bonded with me having your mark, so why don't we make it official?" "I would love to, but what about your family? What will they think? Don't they have expectations of you marrying a witch?" I love the fact that she is concerned, however, I love her too much to not marry her. "I was thinking we could invite them to join us on Christmas if that's ok with you. I really would like them to meet you, and I they think they'll love you." Mia smiles then bites her lower lip thinking about what I just said. "What about him? Wouldn't he be against it?" I sigh, "I'm not sure."

Thinking of what the dark lord said about keeping the Furyans' close, I lead Mia to sit on her bed with me. "There's something I need to tell you. *I take a deep breath and hold her hands in mine.* The night you hypnotized Pansy, I was taken home where he is residing. Professor Snape had showed him the device as well as the memory of it being used." Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "Can wizards or witches read minds? How did he show the memory?" I chuckle at her curiosity, "Yes, some of us can read minds. Showing our memories to others is a simple charm we learn later in life. I was lucky that Professor Snape taught it to me at a young age. The dark Lord also wanted to know about you after seeing the interaction we had when you destroyed the weasel, which my aunt Bella absolutely loved by the way. I had to show him everything I saw that day, as well as when Pansy tried to curse you. If I didn't show him, he just would have taken the memories and I would have lost them. After displaying the memories, I was told to keep you close because you could be useful. I really didn't want to show you that side of my life, but he left me no choice. Then you found me trying to mend the vanishing cabinets, and I explained everything that I have to do, I was expecting you to run and never speak to me. Instead you surprised me, and revealed a little more about you and your family, I have to admit I was kind of intimidated. The night you marked me, I felt stronger and more alive than I have ever felt. After I made you leave, I looked in the mirror and it dawned on me that I made a huge mistake pushing you away."

"It's alright. You're here now, and even though the mark can't be seen, it's still there. You only have to accept it fully then you'll be able to feel the effects. I will warn you though. The next time you get angry, whether you want it to happen or not, your eyes will have the Furyan glow and there's no way to hide that. So, if you don't want him to know, you will need to stay calm." Mia explains to me. "How do I fully accept it?" I ask her. "Stop being afraid, and let go. The moment you do, you'll feel it." Mia placed her left hand on my chest where her mark would have been. "After everything I have seen him do, It's easier said than done. Maybe it will be possible after we speak to my parents. I fear for their lives and mine. If I knew they would accept you and our relationship, the fear will probably subside. I should go to the Manor and invite them here tonight, since Christmas is tomorrow." Mia nods her head, "I'll go with you. If I'm there, I can meet everyone and if they can't join us, at least they have met me." She gets off the bed and opens the door to her closet. I thought my closet is big, hers is almost the same size as her bedroom. "We should probably get ready now. With the time difference, it will be late in the evening when we arrive." She runs her hand over her wardrobe. Picking a lovely 'A line deep V neck green satin cocktail dress, black three inch heels, and a black double-breasted peacoat. "We will open the portal into your room so you can get changed. I'm going to get ready then we can go see your parents." Mia grabs her outfit kisses my cheek then heads into her bathroom.

**Mia POV:** I come out of my bathroom and see Draco pacing back and forth dressed in the black slacks and long sleeve, black button down shirt he wore yesterday. "Draco, are you ok? Do you want to wait to go see your parents?" I ask him, getting his attention and stopping him from pacing. "What? No...No, I want to do this today. I'm just a little nervous about you meeting him." He nervously states while running his hand through his hair. "We will be fine. If he gets upset with you, we will just leave. Nobody can enter our homes without permission or being invited. Marcus, our AI has control of who can access. He is an artificial intelligent sentient being that controls our homes. Here, let me show you. *I look up to the ceiling.* Marcus? Can you please lock down my bedroom?" A loud male voice booms throughout the room, "Of course Mia." Draco watches with amazement as solid, steel shutters slide down from the ceiling to cover all of the windows, and the doors leading to her closet and outside. "Thank you Marcus. Lockdown complete." The shutters open up letting in the sunlight. "Wait for it…." Sasha knocks on the door, "Are you guys alright?" We both snicker. "We're fine. I was introducing Draco to Marcus." Still standing by my bedroom door, Sasha laughs, "Ok. Scared me for a moment there. Are you coming out of there soon?" I walk over and open my door, "We're going to his house and see if his parents want to join us for Christmas. But if they don't at least they have met me." Sasha looks me over then looks to Draco, "Take Thrasher. Just in case." I whine to Sasha, "Fine."

**Return to Malfoy Manor**

Thrasher pushes past Sasha into my room, and I open a portal into Draco's room. "We'll be back soon. I'll make sure to enter through the kitchen. You ready Draco?" "As I'll ever be. Let's get this over with." Draco takes my hand and we enter his room. He immediately heads to his closet to change while Thrasher and I wait patiently. "Now Thrasher please be on your best behavior. We will not be here long but I do not want to wear out our welcome." Thrasher huffs at me, then shakes and vanishes. *Ten minutes later.* Draco comes back into his room wearing a nice black three-piece suit, fiddling with a green tie to match my dress. I stand in front of him and take his tie out of his hands, "Here, let me. My father taught me how to tie a tie properly. He said and I quote, 'It is essential for a woman to know how to tie her husband's tie.' I tell you what, Dustin has never been so grateful to have a household full of women who knew this skill." I finish tying his tie and tuck it into his jacket. Draco looks down then back at me, "Your father was a smart man. I still would be trying to tie this. Ready? Where's Thrasher?" Right as he asked that, Thrasher nudge against Draco's leg. "Yes, we're ready." I turn to stand next to Draco. He takes my hand and we head out of his room to find his parents. Going from room to room, I observe how big the Manor is, "Your home is beautiful. I would need a map to find my way around. Our family may be rich, but none of our estates are as big as this. Fairbanks and Dubai are the biggest but can probably easily fit them inside your Manor side-by-side." The portraits are staring at me. They are looking down their noses at me. "I think your portraits disapprove of me." I state to Draco. "They can sense that you're not a witch and not a pureblood." Draco is currently looking straight ahead instead of looking at the portraits.

Coming to a stop on the first floor at the bottom of the stairs, Draco leads me to the left, standing in front of closed double doors. He takes a deep breath, and raises a fist to knock on the door. We can hear several voices on the other side, then both doors open to reveal a drawing room. The woman who opened the door looks at Draco then at me, "Draco, what are you doing here?" Draco reaches for my hand, "I come to invite the family to Christmas dinner with the Furyans'. And introduce Mia to everyone Aunt Bella." She steps aside and fully opens the door so we can enter. We walk to the center of the room and stand at the foot of a very long table. Every seat is occupied. At the head of the table with a smirk on his face is the Dark Lord. I am not intimidated by him. I waste no time, "I do apologize for the intrusion, and the short notice of our invitation." I bow my head out of respect for Draco's family. I feel Thrasher nudge my leg, and huff a little too loud. Draco leans closer to my ear, "I think you better introduce him before everyone freaks out." I nod in agreement, "Well, it seems someone is being a little impatient. *Whispering to Draco, then I clear my throat.* My apologies, my canine companion can be a little dramatic. He may look threatening but he's quite gentle unless otherwise provoked." I look down to where Thrasher is standing, "Thrasher, go ahead and reveal yourself." When he is revealed, half of the men go for their wands, Draco's aunt tries to come closer and pet him, and the dark lord is amused. "My..My. What a beautiful specimen. I have never encountered anything like him. What is he?" I smile deviously, "He's a Hellhound. He's a lupine/reptilia hybrid from our home world. Last of his kind." I hear several gasps for mostly everyone at the table and some portraits, and a hiss from the snake on the table. The snake coils around itself to become smaller, shying away from my dog.

**Draco POV:** 'So far everything is going well.' Thinking to myself, watching Mia introduce herself and Thrasher. I take this opportunity to extend the Furyans' invitation, "Sir, I would like permission for my parents and Bellatrix to accompany me to the Furyans' estate for the holidays?" Both Mia and myself bow in respect. I can tell Mia is feeling a little uncomfortable, "You alright?" She looks around the walls at all the portraits then she makes eye contact with the dark lord, "May I speak freely?" He nods his head, "You may." Mia lets go of my hand and takes a few steps away from the table. Clears her throat and speaks loud and clear while glancing at different portraits, "The problems that lay before you are not as strong as the Ancestors that walk beside you!" I carefully watch the portraits reaction, and I notice I'm not the only one. Every man and woman in each portrait stands and bows, recognizing the respect Mia has for them. She bows in return then stands next to me and whispers, "I feel better now." Mia catches everyone at the table staring, "Thank you." I can't believe my ancestors accepted her. This is going better than I thought. The Dark Lord has risen from his seat and is approaching us standing next to Mia, "My dearest, that was quite inspiring. *He turns towards my parents.* You have my permission to accompany the Furyans' to their estate." My mother and father bow their heads in gratitude.

We suddenly hear Thrasher whine, "I think he smells the house elves and is probably expecting a treat." Mia is laughing at him. "What does he like?" Aunt Bella asks. Mia tells her, "Any kind of raw meat, or a bone to gnaw on. The bloodier the better." I look to her in disgust. "What? Don't look at me like that. Why do you think the area around my estates have no homeless people?" Mia shakes her head and speaks like it's perfectly normal. Aunt Bella is laughing when she calls for a house elf, "Winky!" *Pop!* "Yes mistress LeStrange." "Bring Thrasher some raw meat and a bone to gnaw on." Bella orders. "Yes mistress." The house elf snaps her fingers, pile of meat appears in front of Thrasher, and he waits for permission to eat. Mia whispers to Bella, "He's waiting for permission from you since you provided the treats." Bella's eyes become wide, she nods at Thrasher, "Go ahead. Eat." Thrasher nods his head in thanks and lays in front of the pile so he doesn't make a mess. "He has better manners than you Greyback." Bella looks to the Alpha werewolf sitting at the table. Everyone erupts into laughter except Greyback.

"Would like a small tour of the Manor?" I didn't even notice my father standing next to us. He is smiling, he never smiles. "That would be lovely. Thank you. You have a very beautiful home." Mia takes my father's arm and walks into the music room with my mother and I following behind. *A short while later in the music room.* Mia has taken a seat on our grand piano bench, "May I? It's been quite awhile since I have gotten to play." My father has become smitten with the girl, "You may." She starts to play a beautiful melody. I see the second door to drawing room open and Bella peering in. Soon, everyone and I mean everyone is in the music room listening to Mia play. My mother stands next to Mia, "What is the name of this tune?" Mia smiles and says, "Dragon Lullaby." My mother's smile reminds me of when she is proud of me. Then Mia starts playing a second tune but what is more impressive, she conjures a small string section to play along. There's two violins and a cello. Everyone cannot believe their eyes, they all thought she wasn't a witch. It seems she has proved them wrong in a way, and my mother could not be happier. She comes to stand next to me and my father, "Draco, please do not let her go. She is perfect." My father nods his head in agreement. My eyes go wide and I feel the fear I had from Mia being accepted fade. "Thank you. I have to admit, I almost did lose her. *My mother looks at me worriedly.* I'll explain later. You know, she can sing too."

**Mia POV:** Hearing Draco tell his parents I can sing I turn to them, "I can. One of my favorites is a little sad, but I love it. It's about accepting the death of a loved one." I start to play 'See You on the Other Side', by Letters From the Fire. I conjure a full band for this song.

_Years gone by_

_See you on the other side_

_I hope you hear me_

_I was always there and I always cared_

_Time flew by living our separate lives_

_I always loved you_

_I never said it out loud_

_I didn't know_

_I'll see you on the other side_

_See you on the other side_

_Tears rush by_

_See you on the other side_

_I hope you feel me_

_Things don't make sense_

_No second chance_

_Life passed by_

_But I always see you smile_

_I always loved you_

_Didn't happen this time_

_No need to say_

_Goodbye, see you on the other_

_See you on the other side_

_Goodbye, see you on the other_

_See you on the other side_

_Goodbye, see you on the other_

_See you on the other side_

_Bye, see you on the other_

_See you on the other side_

**Draco POV:** After a moment of silence, the entire room is filled with applause, even the portraits. "That was lovely darling." My mother says with tears in her eyes. I think it is safe to say, Mia has won everyone over. "Yes indeed it was. Shall we head to your estate? How are we getting there by chance?" I smile and chuckle, "Oh, you're going to love this." My aunt and parents don't know what to make of that. Mia joins us, and already has a portal in her hand. I take her other hand, "Mia, do the honors please." She looks to the group of Death Eaters in the room, "Is it safe to reveal this in front of them?" I nod my head, "It's alright. They won't come through unless they're invited. Come thrasher, time to go home." Thrasher comes to stand by our group with a full belly. Mia goes over to the wall next to us, looks up at the portrait, "If you want to see what I'm about to do, I suggest you venture across the room." The people in the portraits on that wall waste no time moving to have a better view. Mia places the portal on the wall and presses two blue buttons simultaneously. The portal glows a bright blue, starts to spin and expands into the kitchen of her home. I can see everyone is watching and curious to see the portal. She faces me and my family, "I'll go first. I assure you it's perfectly safe." Mia steps through with no issues, I gesture to my mother, "Go ahead mother. I have traveled this way several times already. *She steps through next to Mia.* "Father, are you alright?" He looks at me and laughs, "I was skeptical at first about Mia. I'm proud to say you have done well." 'That is all I ever asked for.' I nod my head sharply. "Your turn Aunt Bella." She stops in front of the portal and looks back to Voldemort, "Go on. Enjoy your holiday." Bella steps through and now it's my turn. "Draco my boy, did you complete your task?" The Dark Lord asked. Half way through the portal I smile smugly, "The vanishing cabinets have been fixed since before the Christmas Ball. *Thrasher walks by me into the kitchen.* Using Furyan technology. Happy Christmas sir." I quickly step all the way through as the portal closes not waiting for a response.


	10. Not a Chapter

The next chapter is going to be pretty violent. I have a question for the readers.

What side should the Furyans take?

Should they fight with Harry, with Voldemort, or stay out of the fight altogether?

They do have plenty of enemies of their own and they will be causing trouble for the Furyans.

Please let me know what you think. This story is a lot of fun to write. If you're a fan of Jupiter Ascending,(Kalique Abrasax is Mia's mum) awesome. As well as Thor: Ragnarok. (Sasha's mum is Hela).

It's a little unbelievable, but it is my story. And I plan on making it pretty long.


	11. Eleven

**A/N:**** This is the longest chapter so far. Bellatrix in my story is still a homicidal maniac, but she starts to crack quickly.**

**Gift Shopping**

**Hermione POV:** I was shocked to see who joined us earlier tonight. None other than Mr and Mrs Malfoy and her crazy sister Bellatrix LeStrange. When they stepped through the portal into the penthouse kitchen I was brewing myself a cup of tea. Not paying attention to see who came through, I thought it was only going to be Mia and Malfoy, the other three threw me for a loop. They stopped and stared at me. After my encounter with Mr Malfoy and Bellatrix at the Ministry of Magic I never wanted to see them again and yet here they are. "Hermione, are you okay?" Mia is standing in front of me trying to get my attention. I blink several times before saying anything, "Mia, can I speak to you, in private?" I set down the tea kettle and walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. "What are they doing here?" I whisper-yelled at Mia. I am trying to keep calm and not break down in tears. "They were invited to spend the holidays with us. Why? What's wrong?" Mia looks at me with raised, confused eyebrows.

"What's wrong is that two of those people are Death Eaters. They attacked Harry and myself last year inside the Ministry of Magic. I nearly died. Harry's godfather was murdered by Malfoy's aunt. And you just let them waltz in here!" I am on the verge of hyperventilating. Mia lightly grabs my shoulders, "Calm down. I will speak with them. We have the same rules here as we did in the RoR Dojo. If they don't like it, they can go home. We are here to spend time as a family together during Christmas. I'm sorry I did not know what happened before, but everyone will be following the same rules. And I mean everyone. So let's go back into the kitchen and properly welcome our guest. And I truly am sorry about what happened. It's times like this I wish we would have found you sooner." Mia pulls me into a side hug and we walk back into the kitchen. Mia lets go of me and greets the Malfoys and LeStrange. "My apologies. Hermione had something she had to discuss with me that I was not aware of. So, I am going to lay down some ground rules to make everyone's stay as pleasant as possible. They are fairly simple. Any animosity towards one another was left on the other side of that portal. If anyone so much as raise their voice in a violent manner towards anyone else in my home will be quickly dealt with. We are here to get to know one another and enjoy the holidays." I can see Bellatrix is a little uncomfortable with the rules, as is Mr Malfoy, but Draco and his mother seem to agree with Mia.

I walk back to pour myself some tea, and think about what Mia said, "Anyone else like some tea?" I don't want to be the one to cause any conflict so I will do my best to tolerate our guest. "I would love some tea." Mrs Malfoy spoke first, I only received a nod from Mr Malfoy and LeStrange. "I understand if this situation is uncomfortable for us all, but I do feel Mia is right. I want to put what happened last year behind us, especially since I found out I'm not a muggle-born, but a Furyan. Not saying I forgive any of you, but I'm willing to work past it for my family's sake." I gather three more teacups from the cabinet then Mia steps next to me, "Hermione, why are you doing this? We have house staff for that." Mia reaches over to the intercom on the wall and taps the staff button. Two women dressed in all black uniforms with embroidered 'F' on their short sleeve button down shirts, enter the kitchen through the staff doorway. Upon closer inspection a tattoo of the Furyan family crest on their right forearms can be seen. "Please brew some tea for everyone and bring it up to the roof." I am politely moved out of the way so the staff can complete their task. The staff member who moved me is standing next to me, does not speak but her coworker did. "We will have everything ready shortly." She clasped her hands in front of her and waited for all of us to exit the kitchen. "Shall we head upstairs to the garden?" Mia asks us. I nod and quietly excuse myself to go ahead of the group into the garden. 'I can't believe Mia invited them here, of all people, she invited my worst enemies.' I take a deep breath once I was outside and sit near the koi pond. 'I will never forgive them. The pain I suffered will haunt me for the rest of my life.' A lone tear streaks down my face, I harshly wipe it away as they appear on the roof.

**Mia POV:** I feel horrible for not knowing anything about what happened between the Malfoys, LeStrange and Hermione. I will make it up to her. I turn to see Draco, his parents and aunt have joined me in the garden. Mrs Malfoy seemed excited and yet relaxed, looking at all the plant life and observing the koi pond. "You have a lovely garden. I never would have thought I was on a rooftop." Mrs Malfoy stated as she took a seat in one of the cushioned patio chairs. "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. I come up here when I want to get away from everyone." "Please call me Narcissa or Cissy." Narcissa said to me. I sit down next to Draco. I notice he is watching his father walk over to Hermione. "Should I be worried?" I ask Draco, who is still watching his father. "I don't think so. Father seems different. He smiled at you earlier, he never smiles. Smirks, yes, but not a genuine smile. As much as I dislike Granger, I don't want anything to happen to her out of respect for you." Draco continues to watch his father take a seat next to Hermione. "So, Bellatrix. Do you mind if I call 'Bellatrix'?" "I don't mind at all." Bellatrix says. "I am curious, have you ever been to the states?" I look over the garden and then back to Bellatrix. "I have not. Where are we exactly?" She sits up straighter to get a better look around. I smile and say, "We are in Los Angeles, California. This building is one of many my family owns. It's in the middle of the city, can get quite noisy at times, but can't beat the view." I stand and show them to the railing with a spectacular view of the city, ocean shoreline, and the Hollywood sign.

**Hermione POV:** I am watching the koi swim gracefully under the bridge across the pond when I hear someone approach me. I turn to Lucius Malfoy standing only a few feet from me. "May I accompany you Ms Granger?" He asked me. "It is actually Furyan now. I had my name changed recently." I don't know why I told him that. Sasha and I went and had my last name changed so it would be easier for me to reside with them. Lucius nods his head and takes a seat next to me. We sat quietly for a few moments watching the koi until he spoke. "You know, I feel Mia has made a severe impact on everyone's life. I have only known her for a few short hours and she had already managed to make myself and my wife feel welcomed. I must admit, I am not proud of what I have done, I did it to protect my family. I was raised to believe blood status is the only status that mattered. To be pure blooded is to be superior, non-contestable. It is how I raised my son. I know of nothing else. So when Mia came to the manor, I knew there was something different about her. In the first few minutes of her being at the manor she gained the respect of our portraits, not one said anything cruel towards her. Even Bellatrix is acting differently. I have never seen that woman stay quiet for very long, and she has barely said a word since meeting Mia. It's scary actually."

I look at Lucius, as he is watching the fish, "She does have that kind of impact on people. Mia and her sisters have shown me how important family is. They feel family is more important than anything. It's why I have taken my mother's maiden name." I look down at my clasped hands in my lap and try not to cry, "I lost contact with them when I started attending Hogwarts because my mother didn't want me to know my true heritage. She somehow suppressed my Furyan side at birth. I could never forgive her for that. She willingly kept an important part of me hidden because she didn't agree with her brother. My uncle's beliefs are not too dissimilar than yours. He feels muggles are lesser beings, he and my cousins call them 'norms', as in normal people. However, he never denied me, since I am his niece, and I think he knew I was born with magic. My cousins..." I turn to look at Mia, "They are not fully human. Furyan's are an alpha race of humans that didn't even live on Earth. They originated from Furya, the planet was unfortunately destroyed over eighteen years ago. Their mothers are all different alien races. Sasha's mother, Hela, is a very dangerous goddess whose reign of terror is widely known throughout the universe. The twins mother, Jupiter, unfortunately died during childbirth, they don't know much about her. Mia's mother, Kalique Abrasax of Cerise, is a queen and reigns peacefully with an iron fist. All these superior women that my uncle conceived my cousins with and my mother chose a dentist." I can't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. I just started ranting off useless information."

Looking at Lucius and seeing his shocked expression makes me feel like I said too much. "Mr Malfoy, are you alright?" He regains his composure, "Please call me Lucius. I'm perfectly alright. Just trying to come to grips with the fact that my son is in love with someone who is quite possibly superior to us all. It's a little unnerving." I gave Lucius a half smile, "I think we should rejoin the others for some tea, then I believe Sasha wants to take everyone shopping. The shops here are very different from what I am used to. They're more for the upper class." We both stand and make our way over to the rest of the group. I hear Mia telling them about tonight, "Sasha was telling me earlier that she wants to take us all to The Grove for last minute shopping. That does include you three. I better go make sure Dustin is coming." Mia sets down her teacup and heads back inside, leaving me alone with LeStrange and the Malfoys. Bellatrix still has not said a word, I don't know if I should be relieved or worried.

**A/N:**** I know I am switching POVs often. Trying to dive into the main three POV before a major event. And I know Hermione should not give in so easily. She will never forgive them, ever.**

**Draco POV:** This day has been eventful already and it's not even over. My parents and aunt are enjoying tea with the Furyans on a rooftop garden. After Mia walks away I clear my throat, "What do you all think of the Furyans' now that we're not at the Manor?" I take a drink of my tea, set the cup down and wait for a response. My mother is first to speak, "I know Mia is a lovely woman, not sure about her sisters yet. Perhaps after I have met them I can be a better judge." I look over to my aunt, "Aunt Bella, are you alright?" Bellatrix is staring at the horizon, she slowly turns her head towards me. "A little overwhelmed with some of the things. I normally have a good idea of what's going to happen and how to deal, but this is different. I'm always surrounded by darkness, but it's so light here. And warm and inviting. Not something I am used to and I'm not sure how to handle it. I have been in the dark for so long, anything light is threatening." Looking at my aunt, she seems broken, more so than usual. I felt more than saw someone else join us, I didn't realize how much of our conversation they heard until they spoke. "Maybe it's time to change that. You seem like you've been to hell and back, and yet you're still here. I'm not saying you should embrace it fully, run in fields of flowers while giggling like a schoolgirl. You look more like the type to run with scissors, trying to stab the one running in the flowers while cackling." Sasha hasn't even been introduced to my family yet and she has already figured my aunt out. My aunt threw her head back and laughed. "Aunt Bella it's alright. Just enjoy your time here with us and the Furyans'. You'll be back at the Manor soon." I stand up and extend my hand to my aunt, "Let's head inside. See if everyone is ready to leave."

**Sasha POV:** I went to the rooftop garden to speak with our newest guest. Hearing Draco ask their opinions of us, I slowed down to listen for their answers. Draco's aunt had the saddest response, so I try to cheer her up before I tell them about later tonight. "Draco? Please make sure Theo and Blaise are ready. I want to speak with your parents and aunt." I wait for Draco to be out of earshot, then turn to the adults. "Hello, I'm Sasha. I'm the eldest sister. So glad you could join us. I do apologize about your invitation being last minute. I wanted to speak with you without Draco or Mia around." "Is everything alright?" Narcissa asked. I clasped my hands behind my back, "Yes, everything is fine. I wanted you all to know Mia's mother will be joining us tomorrow morning. Mia does not know and I don't want her to find out. However, Kalique can be a little overbearing when it comes to her only daughter. Meeting Draco and his parents might help ease her conscience." Narcissa's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Kalique is very worried her daughter will have to follow through with the betrothal contract Kalique's father has drawn up. The betrothal is not set in stone. If Mia marries before her eighteenth birthday the contract will be dissolved. The reason Kalique is so worried is that her father still believes in the practice of 'Prima Nocta'." Draco's mother gasped while covering her mouth with her hand, his father's eyes grew wide as saucers, and his aunt looked angry, almost homicidal. "Draco has made Mia the happiest she's ever been, and I only hope he loves her as much as she loves him. Kalique is scheduled to arrive after breakfast. I wanted to let you know so it is not as overwhelming for everyone." I gesture to the stairs, "Shall we?"

The four of us enter the sitting room where the rest of our group is waiting. "Now that everyone is here." I grabbed their attention when I raised my voice. "We will be visiting The Grove. It is a lovely shopping center, however, there will be 'norms' there. I highly suggest we don't wander too far from each other. Don't want any incidents like last time." I look to Annya and she shrugs her shoulders, "The guy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." I shake my head and sigh, "So you kneed him in the crotch then threw him through a window?" Everyone lightly chuckles. "He deserved it." Annya smiles sheepishly. "Be that as it may, I don't want a repeat. It also should be late enough in the day, that most 'norms' would be done shopping." Just then the elevator doors opened and our chauffeur entered, meaning our limo was ready.

**Two hours later**

**Hermione POV**: I was trying to figure out what to get Mia. She was the hardest to find gifts for. I already bought gifts for everyone else, well except the Malfoys and LeStrange. The shop I decided to enter was a beautiful boutique that sold vintage clothing and accessories. Looking through the racks I spot a lovely dark blue flapper dress from the 1920's. Mia always loved that era. She said their taste in fashion was amazing. "Hello Hermione." Draco came up behind me so suddenly I nearly jumped out of my skin. With my hand over my heart catching my breath, "Draco. You scared me." He holds his hands up in front of him, "Sorry, I wanted to see what you were getting Mia." I turn back to the dress and pull it off the rack, "I'm getting her this. The 1920's is her favorite era of fashion." He looks it over, "It's nice. Can't wait to see her wear it. Thanks for the help. Oh, one more thing. When is her birthday? I forgot to ask and I'm a little embarrassed I don't know it." It must really hurt his pride to admit that, now I know he loves her. "You're welcome, and it's April second." Draco thanks me again, then ventures around the shop. When I purchased the dress with one of the Furyan credit cards, Draco was approaching the cashier with his gift for Mia. Knowing he wouldn't have any muggle money on him, I swiped the credit card for his purchases. "I'll pay you back when we get back to school. I didn't think about exchanging currency beforehand. Do you think she'll like these?" Draco seemed to have bought the accessories to go with the dress I bought. "You do realize they match the dress. She'll love them." He smirked, opening the door so we could leave and join up with the others.

We ventured back to the limo after two more hours of shopping. I'm so glad we had brought a few staff with us. Everyone had bought so much. I think Narcissa almost purchased one of the shops. I didn't think the Malfoys would enjoy themselves being this close to muggles, even Bellatrix seemed to enjoy herself. Bellatrix did tourment some teenage boys who were staring at our group. She almost pulled her wand out to hex them but Dustin stopped her. Told her very politely while having a firm grip on her wrist, 'You can't do magic here. There are cameras everywhere.' Then he tried to explain how cameras work, it distracted her long enough for the boys to run off. Other than that, we all made it back to the penthouse in time for a delicious five course dinner. A staff member approached Sasha and whispered in her ear. Sasha asked that everyone label their gifts so the staff could wrap them. "That takes the fun out of it." I pouted about not wrapping the gifts I bought. Vianna laughs, "It's easier for the staff to do it. Especially with so many gifts to wrap. We would be up all night, and I need my sleep." Everyone seemed to agree.

**Christmas Morning**

**Mia POV:** Sitting next to the tree, Sasha was distributing the gifts. Seems there are about three gifts each person, all different sizes. I think Hermione even bought something for Harry and the Weasleys'. We will deliver them later today. I kind of want to meet them again under better circumstances. "Okay, that's all of them. Let's go ahead and open together." Sasha sits on the floor with her gifts. Hermione is sitting next to me when she opened her first gift. "A kindle fire." *She looks confused.* "What is it?" I snicker, and help her turn it on. "It is a digital library. I know you love books, but this little contraption has our entire family library saved on it. As well as the ability to add more. So far there's over 2000 books saved. And it will work back at Hogwarts. Took a little tweaking with magic, but we got it to work." I have never seen her so excited. She almost didn't open her other gifts, because she started reading all the titles of the books. I unwrapped the first gift and I am shocked. It was a beautiful Sapphire jewelry set from Draco. "Wow, it's beautiful." I kiss Draco on the cheek, "Thank you." I didn't want to kiss him on the lips since his parents are sitting right there.

After everyone opened their gifts we were served breakfast. I noticed Sasha was really anxious about something. I just shrug it off and turn my attention back to my breakfast. "Hermione, didn't you want to deliver the rest of the gifts you bought?" Hermione puts down her fork, finishes her bite then answers me, "We will go in a little bit. I'm in no rush." 'Hmm, something's up.' Now I'm getting worried. Hermione would never pass up the chance to see Harry. The sitting room windows were covered with heavy shades to block out the sun. The glare was too bright for everyone. All of the sudden they started opening, all I could see was our balcony overlooking the city, but the view was blocked by some people standing out there. I couldn't see who they were until they came inside. At first my jaw hit the floor. Once it clicked who I was looking at my bottom lip started to quiver. "Mum!" I didn't bother to politely leave the table. I jumped out of my seat so fast it toppled over, I can't believe my mother is here. I ran straight into her open arms, crying my eyes out because she was actually here.

**Draco POV:** All I saw when I looked up from my plate was Mia running towards her mother. I am speechless. After what Mia has told me, her mother takes a big risk being here. My father leans over, "Sasha informed us yesterday about Mia's mother arriving. We are to introduce ourselves since you will be marrying her only daughter." My mother puts down her napkin and stands up with my father, "Come on dear. Let's go meet your mother-in-law." I get up and join my parents to introduce ourselves to Mia's mother. Still in shock that they approve of our marriage, I walk over to stand behind Mia waiting for my opportunity to speak. Kalique looks over Mia's shoulder at the three of us, "Sasha tells me you're the man who will be marrying my daughter." I stand ramrod straight and proceed to bow at the waist, "Your majesty. I am Draco Malfoy." I gesture to my parents, "This is my father, Lucius Malfoy and my mother Narcissa Malfoy, Nee Black." "My, what a gentleman. I am Kalique Abrasax of Cerise. You may call me Kalique. I see there are a few new faces." *She looks at everyone else at the table.* "Who might you all be?"

Aunt Bellatrix stayed towards the back, she was unsure if she should approach Kalique. Zabini and Nott came to stand next to me. "I am Blaise Zabini." He bows at the waist. " I am Theodore Nott, your majesty." Nott also bows at the waist. Kalique has yet to release her grip on Mia, "Well it is lovely to meet you all, but time is of the essence." *She turns to Mia.* "I came to deliver your gift. And there's something we need to discuss. Join me out on the balcony." Mia nods her head and they both walk outside. I keep my eyes on Mia. Kalique's royal staff stay inside to give them privacy. A few moments have gone by, I still have not looked away. I watched as their conversation went from peaceful to agitated to downright violent. "Are they alright?" I spoke out loud. One of the royal staff walks out onto the balcony, "Your majesty, is everything alright?" Kalique and Mia have stopped arguing, "Yes everything is fine." She turns to Mia.* "You need to claim your title before your birthday. If you don't, your uncle will and then he will harvest this planet." I can hear the distress in her voice, "He will make sure you and your family are still on the planet when he does."

If I heard correctly, we may be in more danger than just the Wizarding War that is approaching. I took a chance, swallowed the lump in my throat and walked out to the balcony. "Mia, what's going on?" Mia gazed into my eyes, trying to smile with tears in her eyes, "Umm. I have to claim my title before my birthday or I lose everything. It's a lengthy process and I have to go to my mother's planet to claim it. My mother wanted me to come with her now, but you know why I can't go." Her voice was cracking towards the end. "Then we will get married sooner than later. I could even have Severus oversee the marriage. Maybe I can accompany you when you claim your title." I reach for Mia's hand to pull her into a hug. Her mother is still standing there, she has calmed down and is now smiling. "Wonderful. Now, your gift." Kalique gestured towards her royal staff. A strange looking man, he doesn't look human at all. He hands Kalique a small, sleek, black box. "Once I heard you were getting married, I thought it would be fitting for you to have this." She hands the box over to Mia. Grasping it in her hands, Mia opens it delicately, "It's beautiful." Mia pulls out a glowing crystal necklace, the glow looks like it's moving. "How many?" Mia asked her mother. "Seven, and it's absolutely pure. It belonged to my mother and now it belongs to you." Kalique takes the necklace from Mia, unclasped it, reached around Mia's neck and reclasped it. "You know I love you and I want you to have the best. Which is why I came here today. Claiming your title will ensure you have the best." Kalique quickly gazes at me, turns to everyone else to say her goodbyes when she notices my aunt. "Why are you hiding?" My aunt slowly approaches, "My apologies your majesty. I am Bellatrix LeStrange Nee Black, Narcissa is my sister. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I should approach or not, so I stayed in the back to give you all space." Kalique looks my aunt up and down, "No need to hide. We're all family here." Kalique smiles at my aunt. "I am glad to have met you all. Especially you Draco, please take care of her. You have my blessing." I bowed at the waist as Kalique steps over to the edge of the balcony, then she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Mia, are you alright?" I can see she is trying to not cry anymore. She is holding her necklace in one hand, wiping tears away with the other. "Overwhelmed. On top of everything now I have to claim my title or my uncle will. He is not a kind man. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on this planet." So I did hear right. "Wait… Your title is to claim this planet? Earth? You would own the whole bloody planet?!" "Yes. I would own the planet if I claimed my title. My uncle wants to harvest every living being to process for this." Mia lifts her necklace closer to her face. After regaining my composure I came up with a plan. "When you and Hermione go to deliver gifts to the Weasleys, I will go back to the manor and get Severus. If this is what you really want, I'm ready if you are. I told you I don't want to lose you ever again." "That will work. Are you sure your family is ok with you marrying me?" Mia glances at my parents. Bringing Mia back into a hug, "They approve of us getting married. I was not expecting it truthfully. I feel they have warmed up to the idea of me marrying the woman who owns the Earth." "I beg your pardon?" My father has walked over to us along with my mother and they heard the last part of our conversation. "Kalique has informed us that Mia needs to claim her title before her uncle does. The title gives Mia ownership of the Earth." I explained to them both. "Holy shit, are you serious?" Blaise practically yelled. They also overheard some of what I said. "However, Mia is afraid to go to Cerise before she is married. I was suggesting Severus oversee the marriage. If that is alright with you both? We can have a bigger, public ceremony later on."

My mother is so excited she cuts my father off, "As long we are present. I would be happy to have you as a daughter-in-law." My mother hugs Mia. "I agree with Cissy. Mia, you are an extraordinary woman. And I can see you make Draco happy." My father kisses Mia's knuckles. We all turn to go inside when my chest starts to heat up where Mia has marked me. I feel like my whole body is on fire and I can't breathe. I fall to my knees, dizziness takes hold, I can't catch my breath. "What's *gasp* happening?" Mia crouches down in front of me, cusping my face in her hands to pull me up to look her in the eyes. "It's alright. The fear that was holding you back is gone. Close your eyes and listen to my voice." I close my eyes and concentrate on listening to Mia. "You have nothing to fear. You will be fine. Take a deep breath in, and let it out very slowly." Deep breath in, then breathe out slowly. "Okay, good. Now I want you to slowly open your eyes. Tell me what you see. The world around you may look very different, almost grayish." I open my eyes and hear my mother gasp once again. "His eyes. They're glowing." Looking around is strange so I close my eyes again. Mia is still holding my face, "It's ok. Once you calm down fully your eyes will go back to normal. Whenever you get highly emotional that is going to happen. Your vision, umm, the best way I can describe it. It's like sonar without using sound. The way you saw everything is also how you will see it in the dark. It could be pitch black to everyone else, but you would be able to see just fine. It is one of the qualities that makes us dangerous." Mia let's go of my face to grab my arms. She helps me stand up. "I'm going to lead you to the couch. I want you to sit and relax. Okay?" I nod my head 'yes'.

I sit down on the couch with my head resting on the back facing the ceiling. I feel Mia sit on my right and someone else sit on my left. "Draco, darling. Are you going to alright?" My mother asked with concern in her voice. "Yes mother, I'm going to be better than alright. Just have to relax for now." Mia leans closer to me, "I can see the Mark through your shirt. It's so bright. Do you want to show them? Plus I want Marcus to scan you, make sure everything is in place." I sit up slightly to unbutton my shirt, still not opening my eyes. I pull my shirt open on the right side. My mother leans over to get a better look at Mia's handprint. "I have never seen anything like this. Mia you said you are going to 'scan' Draco. What is that?" I feel Mia stand, "Marcus, can you scan Draco please?" Marcus booming voice is heard throughout the penthouse. "Yes Mia. Draco please hold still. This will take but a moment." I hold very still and wait. A few moments later Mia leans over me. "You can open your eyes now. You're going to want to see this." I slowly open my eyes and everything looks normal. Mia stands back up straight. "Marcus display the image please." "Of course Mia. It seems everything is in order." I didn't even notice the room got darker. There is an image of a skeleton, my skeleton displayed on the ceiling. Looking closer at my ribcage and forearms I see what looks like ancient symbols carved into my bones. "How is that possible? When did that happen?" Mia clears her throat, "It happened the same time I marked you. You didn't feel it because of what was happening at that particular moment." Mia is blushing so red she could be running a fever. Remembering when she marked me, I too started to blush. Mother smacks my shoulder, "Draco!"

My father has not looked away from the image of my skeleton, "Are those runes carved into my son's bones?" Mia points out each one, "Yes. There is 'Protection', 'Banish' and 'Death' are right next to each other. 'Good Fortune', 'Heal', 'Honor', 'Magick', 'Transform', and 'Warrior'..." Sasha interrupts Mia, "You didn't. Tell me you add the rune I think you did." Mia looks guiltily at Sasha, "Whoops." I'm not sure I want to ask, "Why is Sasha upset?" Mia nervously clears her throat, "The rune right over your heart is 'Immortality'. You will still age but much, much slower than anyone. How old do you think my mother is?" Hoping not to put my foot in my mouth so to speak, "Early 40's maybe." Mia smiles and shakes her head, "She's fourteen hundred and ten years old, my grandfather is only thirty years older than my mother. Technically my mother should not have been able to conceive me because of her age, which is why she is so overprotective." My eyes feel like they're going to pop out of my head, I can't believe this, neither can anyone else besides the Furyans and Hermione. "How is that possible?" My father asked. Mia sits down next to me, "I will explain another time, not now though." Definitely going to ask about that later.

**Hermione POV:** Watching this whole ordeal has got me wanting to hide away. However, I remember I need to deliver the rest of the gifts. "Mia, are we going to head out soon? I don't want to stay gone too long." She snaps her head in my direction. "Yeah. Let me get ready then we'll go." Mia turns to Draco, "I'm going with Hermione. Are you going to set everything up for when I get back?" Draco stands up, so does his mother and father, "I will take my parents and aunt Bella home, and get everything ready." I watched the Malfoys and Bellatrix say their goodbyes. It was a strange site to see Bellatrix hug the Furyans'. Maybe there is hope for her yet, but I won't hold my breath. Sasha opens the portal into Malfoy Manor for them. Mia makes sure Draco has a portal to return and they all step through. I take a deep breath and relax.

**The Burrow**

Marcus easily found the location of the Burrow with my help, Marcus reprograms one of the portals to open nearby. Mia, Sasha and I step onto the land, the portal is somehow hovering in midair. I shrug my shoulders as the portal closes. I had shrunk all the gifts to fit in my beaded bag. "Come on you two, time to greet the chaos that is the Weasleys." They both laugh as we trek up to the house. "Wow, that is awesome. I love how the house is so unique." Mia exclaims. Before we could reach the door it swung open, "HERMIONE! Hey everyone, Hermione is here." George yells to the whole house. He didn't see Mia or Sasha at first. "Hello George. I brought a couple of my cousins along with me." I walk past him. Mia and Sasha follow closely behind, gazing at everything around them. "Hermione, it's good to see you dear." Molly has entered the sitting room from the kitchen. "Thank you Molly. Mia and Sasha have joined us today. I brought everyone's gifts too. The Furyans don't use owls or I just would have sent them." Molly had me in a bear hug. "What a lovely surprise. George why don't you get everyone into the sitting room so Hermione can give everyone their gifts." "Yes mum. Oi! YOU LOT GET DOWNSTAIRS! HERMIONE IS HERE!" George loudly shouts at the bottom of the stairs, Molly glares at him.

Soon Harry, Fred, Charlie and Ginny come barreling down the stairs. I hear Sasha whisper to Mia, "Should we let them know Thrasher is with us?" I turn around to answer, "Probably. I know Charlie would love to see him. I didn't even realize he came with us." Sasha shakes her head, "Of course he came with us. He's your guardian now. He will accompany you everywhere outside of our homes." Turning back to face the others, "Charlie would you like to meet Thrasher?" Charlie comes closer to me, "Who?" I look down since I don't know where he is, "Thrasher reveal yourself." Thrasher shakes his camouflage off and he happens to be standing right next to me.

"This is Thrasher, my guardian. He will be by my side when I go back to Hogwarts." Charlie bends down to Thrasher's eye level, brings his hand up to pet him, "You are magnificent. You protect Hermione. She has been through enough." Thrasher huffs, sits on his hind legs with his ears perked up straight. Charlie stands up still looking at Thrasher, "He's beautiful. What breed is he?" Charlie looks at me. "He's a Hellhound, reptilian/lupine hybrid, last of his kind. Poor thing is all alone." Thrasher's ears fall, he lowers his head and whines a little. Charlie pets him, "It's alright Thrasher. I know how that feels. I live on a Dragon reserve. I see it all the time with orphaned dragons." Charlie tries to smile but I can tell he's sad. Thrasher leans into Charlie's hand as he pets him and whines again.

"Alright everyone take a seat. Hermione has brought gifts." Molly claps her hands and the whole group sits down around the room. I open my beaded bag and pull out all the gifts to resize them. "Now, these are all from Muggle shops. I hope you like everything." I hand out the gifts and wait for their reactions. I am still holding onto Molly and Arthur's gift though. It was Sasha's idea to give them a Furyan black credit card. After I told Sasha that besides Ron, the Weasleys are my second family. I also told her they are considered to be poor by the wizarding world standards. That's when she suggested giving them the credit card. "Hermione. Thank you. What is it?" Ginny is holding a fountain ink pen in her hand. "It is an ink pen. You use that instead of a quill. Never need to dip or spill ink everywhere." They each got one, all different designs of course and I charmed them to never run out of ink. I got the twins gag gifts from a Muggle joke shop. Harry received the Muggle equivalent of Quidditch gloves, so did Ginny. Charlie was not easy to shop for, so I got him a dragon trinket that breathes smoke incense with different scents. "Molly, Arthur. Will you join me in the kitchen?"

The three of us enter the kitchen. I hope I don't offend them. "I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me over the years. I hope what I'm about to give you doesn't offend you in any way. I just really want to show my gratitude." I hand Molly the envelope with the credit card in it. Molly opens it and pulls the card out. "What is it dear?" I smile and try not to cry, still shocks me that Sasha has done this for them. "It is a credit card that is connected to the Furyan's bank account. You can use it to withdraw funds from a Muggle bank then convert the currency to wizarding money." Molly is shocked, "Oh deary, we can't accept this." She tries to hand it back to me. "I insist. Actually it was Sasha's idea. I told her how much you mean to me and she wanted to make sure that you have everything you deserve." Molly looks over to Arthur with tears welling up. He nods his head, "It's alright dear. We can always keep it for emergencies." "Emergencies. I can live with that." Molly accepts the gift. Arthur takes the card from Molly, "Curious, why is it black?" "A black credit card doesn't have a limit." Arthur's face becomes pale when he realizes what that means, "I shall put this in a safe place." I nod in agreement, "Thank you both. Now, should we rejoin the others." I hug them both, Molly kisses my cheek and we walk back into the other room. Molly runs over to Sasha and gives her a bone crushing bear hug. Sasha is shocked at first but hugs back eventually. We all sat down for dinner. It was hard for me to eat while trying not to laugh at Fred ogling Sasha. Shortly thereafter we say goodbye, venture outside to open the portal against the side of the Burrow. I step through last, "I'll explain when I see you all again. Love you all."

**The Penthouse**

**Mia POV:** A few hours have passed since coming back from the Burrow. I'm sitting on the couch looking out the window, watching the city lights. Sasha, the twins and Hermione are having fun dancing in the club, Lux, I didn't feel like going. I stand up to stretch when I notice something off in the distance getting closer to the windows. Before I knew it one of the windows shattered, then I was in the worst pain of my life. My left shoulder feels like when I got shot but worst. My body is thrown back into the wall, I land on my backside, my legs stretch out in front of me sitting on the floor. I try to reach up to my shoulder to see how bad I'm injured and I feel a rod sticking out. I try to stand up, but I can't. This rod has impaled through my left shoulder into the wall and I can't move. I start to panic. "Marcus! Marcus!" No answer. 'Why isn't Marcus answering?' I look down to see a red laser pointed directly at my chest. "Oh shit!" I move slightly to the left in time to be shot in the right side of my chest. "AAAHHHH! FUCK!" I'm trapped, I've been shot and I have no way to call for help. Panicking even more when it becomes harder to breathe. "Thra-Thrasher!" Luckily he is still upstairs with me. I feel him come up to me. "I need you to get Hermione. She's downstairs in the club. Hurry, use the door you know how to push open. Please hurry." Panting between each word.

I don't want to move. Everything hurts when I move. My breathing gets worse when I move. A few minutes have gone by when I hear the elevator doors open, "Mia!" 'Oh thank god.' "Hermione. Help. I can't move and breathing is getting harder." I say softly, there's blood dripping out of my mouth onto my chin. I see her come up to me. "OH MY GODS! Mia… I'm going to try and pull this out. It's going to hurt." Hermione barely touches the rod with the tips of her fingers when I feel a heavy jolt of electricity. I could actually see threads of electricity, like small lightning bolts roll from the rod shooting through my body. I scream in pain. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Hermione moves away before she is electrocuted. "Get Draco, please. Go get Draco!" She starts to violently shake her head. "I can't. I can't go there. **_He's_** there." "Snap out of it Hermione. You're a Furyan. Act like one. Now. Go. Get. Draco. Please." "Okay. I'll go get Draco." Hermione runs to my room, opens the portal and disappears to Malfoy Manor. I try to stay calm, but I start to lose consciousness. 'I love you Draco.' Everything goes black.

**Hermione POV:** Entering into Draco's bedroom I open the door, take a deep breath and run towards the other end of the hall. When I reach the stairs I run into Greyback. 'Oh shit!' "What are you doing here? You don't belong here." He roughly grabs my arms. They are probably going to bruise. "I'm looking for Malfoy. I need to find him." I struggle in his strong clawed hands. "Granger, what are you doing here?" Snape approaches us. "I need Malfoy. He needs to come with me. Mia is hurt badly." Snape sighs, "Unhand her Greyback. I will deal with this." Greyback reluctantly lets go. Snape practically drags me away from the werewolf. We march into Lucius' study. Draco is sitting in a chair facing the fireplace, Lucius is in the other chair. "Malfoy!" Draco turns to look at me. "Hermione, what are…." "No time. You need to come with me right now!" He rolls his eyes, "Why should I?" I am so done with him. "Mia has been impaled and shot. Someone waited until she was alone and targeted her! Whoever shot her is probably still watching and waiting to make sure she dies this time!" That got their attention. They're all standing now. "You better not be fucking with me Hermione." Lucius is following behind until we pass one of the dining rooms. "I'll get Bellatrix. Leave the portal open." Draco and I run to his room where the portal is still open. Lucius and Bellatrix are not too far behind us.

**Draco POV:** Coming up to Mia I didn't know what to expect, I stopped in my tracks at the sight of her pale complexion, her chest is barely rising and falling. She is covered in blood down the front of her shirt. I can see the bullet wound on the right side of her chest, and this rod sticking out of the left shoulder. I feel ashamed for leaving her alone. I kneel down across Mia's legs, I reach up to touch the rod when Mia snaps her head up and pushes me away with her right hand. As I fall, I watch in horror as Mia is electrocuted and her body convulses. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Her scream breaks my heart. Once the rod stops electrocuting Mia, she tries to talk, whimpering in pain, "Whenever someone.. tries to touch.. the rod.. it sends an.. electric shock. I can't move…. And I've been shot. Breathing.. is.. getting.. Harder." Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella run back to where we came from. "Mia. Stay with me. Please." Her head has fallen, I lift her chin to look in her eyes. "I can't lose you. Not now. Please." I'm trying to keep a brave front, but seeing my love, my wife in such pain. I can't hold back the tears, my forehead is against hers. "Mia, please." I whisper to her, hoping she is listening.

**Bella POV:** Why should I care? Why do I care? I don't care about anyone except the Dark Lord. I try to concentrate on eating dinner when Lucius rushes in the dining room. "Someone has attacked the Furyans, Mia is injured." I leave my seat and join him. Why am I caring about them, about Mia? I mean, I enjoyed my time with the Furyans but I shouldn't care. 'Ugh! What is wrong with me?' I follow through the portal, which still bewilders me, running into the sitting room I see her, Mia. My heart hurts, feels like it shattered into a million pieces. Also feeling angry that someone would do this to her. I have berated, tortured and cold bloodily killed so many people over the years, why should I care about her. But I can't help it. I have grown to care about her and her family in what little time I have known them.

Draco tries to pull whatever that is out of her. Mia quickly looks up and pushes him away. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Her screams reverberate through the penthouse so strongly I feel the vibrations. I turn and run back through the portal, run through the Manor, not even bothering to knock on the drawing room door I barge in, panting. "Bella, explain yoursssself!" Voldemort hisses. "My lord, it's Mia. The Furyans were attacked. Mia is pinned against the wall by some sort of staff. Draco tried to remove it but she pushed him away. She started convulsing." I should not feel so helpless. I'm more powerful than most wizards and witches, however, I don't know how to help Mia. The Dark Lord is silent, thinking this over, he's probably wondering why he should help her. She has been nothing but polite and respectful. However, Mia has not stated if she will join our side of the war. "Greyback '', the Dark Lord looks to the werewolf. "Yes my lord." "Go with Bella, asssissst any way you can." Greyback nods his head, I express my gratitude as we leave the room. "If she dies I will tear that city apart looking for whoever attacked her." I said out loud.

**Draco POV:** My aunt Bella comes running back in the room with Greyback. Hermione informs them both of what has happened, "So we can't touch that rod without it shocking her." I carefully peel away Mia's shirt around the rod. "Maybe if we pull her off the rod." I say more to myself than to the others in the room. "Greyback, see if you can lift her away from the wall without touching the rod." Greyback just glares at me for giving him an order. "Please Greyback." He steps over to Mia, crouches down and snakes his arms around her back. The rod has Mia pinned at an awkward angle. As Greyback slowly lifts her, the rod is extracted from her shoulder, Mia grips his bicep with her right hand so hard her nails dig into his skin, whimpering in pain. Then she starts bleeding profusely. Greyback is covered in blood as he lays her limp body down and moves out of the way. I take off my jacket to put pressure on the wound. Hermione is casting healing spell upon healing spell. The wound is not getting any better. I'm going to lose her. I'm going to lose the love of my life and there is nothing we can do about it.

"What the hell happened?" Sasha enters the room. I didn't even notice the elevator opening. "Mia has been shot and she was impaled by that." I point to the rod. "We can't get the bleeding to stop, she's lost so much blood. None of our spells are working." Sasha gets on the floor in front of Mia's face. "Baby girl. You need to stay with us." Sasha sits up and looks around for something, "Where's her necklace she got from her mother?" Hermione is severely agitated, "In her room. Why? What does that have to do with this?" Sasha gets up and runs to Mia's room. Sasha returns with the necklace in her hand. She stands in front of Lucius, "Can you please very carefully break it open?" Lucius gives Sasha a look of concern but he is curious. Using a weak 'Diffindo', the top of the crystal is cut open. "Thank you." Sasha brings the crystal over to Mia close to where I have my jacket. "Go ahead and lift the jacket." I hesitate before I lift my jacket away from Mia. Sasha pours a few drops of the substance onto the outer edge of Mia's wound. The wound starts to close. "Okay now we need to flip her over. This should close up the wound." I carefully flip Mia onto her back. Sasha pours a few more drops into her wound, then the rest she pours onto the bullet wound. "Come on, Baby girl. Don't give up on us now."

"Well. This is going better than expected." We all turn and point our wands at whoever just showed up. Sasha pulled a gun from a holster strapped to her side under her leather jacket. "Who are you?" I demand. "Isn't it obvious. I am Belum Abrasax of the House of Abrasax." Her uncle, he's behind this. "You're her uncle. Are you that desperate for her title that you try to have her killed?" "What do you mean.. Try? She's already dead." Her uncle says. I turn and look down at Mia. I can't tell if she is breathing or not. Her uncle has come a little closer, "So pathetic. When she is declared dead, this planet will belong to me and I will harvest every living thing on this Earth." He stands there with a smug smile on his face, but it soon falls. "Not if I can help it." We all face Mia, she is still on the floor but her eyes are open and have the Furyan eye shine, she is alive. "You can't even stand. What makes you think you could win this war?" Belum snickers. I watch in amazement as Mia pulls herself into a sitting position, bracing her weight on her wrist she slowly gets up off the floor, and she stands on her own. "You underestimate me. I will protect what is mine and my family. You're not family. You're nothing but a stain in the House of Abrasax. My mother should be primary, not you. Now, get off my planet." "You will regret this. I will have this planet." With that last statement he vanished as quickly as he appeared. I'm glad I was standing next to Mia. Her legs start to shake, I catch her before she could fall to the floor. "I'm so tired. I can't stop shivering." Her teeth are chattering, I can feel her shaking. "And I'm whining like a bitch." Mia laughs a little bit at her own expense. "It's ok Mia. I'm here." I look to Sasha, "She needs a blanket." Severus kneels down to look Mia over. "She needs blood replenishers. Keep her awake while I retrieve them." Severus rushes back to the portal. Sasha has retrieved a blanket from the linen room down the hall.

We are all trying to keep Mia awake until Severus comes back. Mia is still shivering in my arms wrapped in a blanket, "Sasha. M-M-Marcus di-didn't answer m-m-me earlier. Isss he of-of-offline?" Sasha heads to one of the doors down the hallway, "I'll check. He may have been updating his systems." Only a minute has passed when I hear Sasha walk back in, "Marcus is back online. He was in fact rebooting when you were attacked." The elevator doors open again, a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bad attitude. "Cass! It's so good to see you." Sasha runs up to the newcomer. "What did I miss?" Cassandra asked. Mia looks up and yells at Cass, "A LOT!" Sasha rolls her eyes at Mia, "Someone took a shot at Mia." "Seriously? What? Are they fucking stupid?" Cass has come over to me and Mia. "Cass. G-G-Glad you're ho-home. I thi-think the sssshooter is ssstill out th-there." "Okay, I'll take care of it." Cass turns to look out the windows, her eyes are moving rapidly, she smiles the most evil grin I have ever seen, "Gotcha."

Next thing I know she disappears in a cloud of blue smoke, only to reappear in midair over the balcony with the person who I assume is the shooter. She uses her momentum from reappearing to throw him through one of the unbroken windows. Landing hard on the sitting room floor, he is sprawled out on top of the shattered glass. Cassandra stands over him, hands on her hips. "Tell me, who hired you?" The shooter doesn't say anything. "Ok fine. Have it your way." She grabs him by the collar, picks him up and headbutts him, breaking his nose causing it to bleed and his eyes to water. Throwing him back out through the broken glass onto the balcony. "Marcus." "Yes Cassandra. Good to hear your voice." Cassandra doesn't seem as excited as Marcus. "Will you please retract the balcony?" The railing of the balcony lowers into the platform and the platform is slowly retracting into the building.

The shooter looks to Cassandra, realizing what's about to happen. "Are you going to talk now?" The shooter looks back and forth between the balcony and Cass, still refusing to talk. The balcony has become very short. The shooter looks like he is panicking. Good. He deserves to panic and so much more. "Are you going to answer me? If you don't answer you fall." The shooter has only two choices, answer Cassandra or fall to his death. Either way he is dead if he was to return and Mia still lives. He whispers a name. "I'm sorry. What was that?" Cass cups a hand around her ear. "Belum." Mia's eyes open very wide. "My-y uncle re-really w-wants me dead. He's get-getting des-per-ate."

Cassandra watches as the balcony's edge disappears into the building. The shooter has since fallen to his death. She turns to everyone, "What? He had a little too much to drink and fell over the railing." Cassandra sheepishly shrugs, Greyback and Bella laugh. Cassandra then goes to give Mia a hug. She greets me next, "So, you're the one that is marrying Mia." She looks me over, leans in closer whispering in my ear, "You hurt her I will skin you alive." The look she has on her face makes me believe she has done it before. Severus has returned with blood replenishers and my mother. I gaze at my mother, gripping Mia tighter, "She's shivering so bad, her teeth won't stop chattering." My mother kneels on the floor with us, not even caring about getting wrinkles in her robes. "It's from the loss of blood. She'll stop after she takes the potions." Snape hands her the vials, "Mia, I need you to drink these. They taste horrible, so down them as fast as you can." Mother pops the cork and tilts the potion into Mia's open mouth. "Oh, that is awful." Mia tries not to gag. "I know. One more should be enough," I am not letting Mia go until she drinks the last potion. Mia downed the second and last vial with a disgusted look on her face. I kiss the top of her head rub her arms over the blanket, "How do you feel?" She is still shaking, not as bad though. "I think I can stand now. I still feel tired." Cass helps me stand her up. "I'll take her to her room. You go ahead and catch up with Sasha." I tell Cass, picking Mia up bridal style and walking to her room.

"What an eventful day? I think after you get some sleep we can figure out when to get married. It might be better to wait a couple of days at least until you get your strength back." I lay her down on her bed after a staff member pulled back the covers. I nod my appreciation, the staff member walks out of the room to give us some privacy. "Do you want to change your clothes before you fall asleep?" Mia looks down at her blood stained clothes, "Probably should. Just one of my big t-shirts. I'll get out of these, since they're ruined." Turning around to her massive closet, I open one of the drawers against the wall and pull out a black, double X mens t-shirt. Looking down at the shirt as I walk back to Mia's bedside I look up and I am at a loss for words. Mia is bracing herself against the bed in just her black lace thong, she is beyond beautiful. "Draco… You're staring." She blushes and tries to cover herself up. I snap out of my trance. "I'm sorry. It's just you're so beautiful I can't help it. Sit down, I'm going to get a warm rag to wipe the blood off before you put this on." I go into her ensuite bathroom, grab a washcloth and get it wet. Mia has sat down on the edge of her bed with the shirt next to her. I start to wipe the blood off her face, down her neck, her firm perky breast, then her stomach and lastly her arms. I know I have been blushing the entire time. Setting the rag down on the bedside table and picking up the shirt, I helped Mia put it on so she could lay down.

"I was going to suggest we get married on the 30th. My family tends to have a formal ball on New Years. It may not be as big this year because of the Dark Lord residing at Malfoy Manor. I would love it if you came, especially since we'll be married. Mother would probably shift the theme to be our reception." We both laugh a little. "The 30th works for me. I know my family and your parents will want to be there. If I feel better we will probably head to our estate in Fairbanks. I have been monitoring solar storms. The stronger the storms, the more colors are produced in the Aurora Borealis. I'm hoping to see some reds, they're rare. It's mostly greens, purples, sometimes light blues, white is the rarest and doesn't happen very often…. I'm rambling aren't I?" Mia fidgets with her blanket. "It's alright. Just means you're passionate about something. I could ramble all day about Qudditch and flying on my broom." I sit on the edge of her bed, bend down to give her a kiss before I leave back to the Manor. We reluctantly pull apart, "You get some rest, and I'll see you in a couple of days. I will miss you." "I'll miss you too." Mia yawns and gets comfortable. I make sure to close the door behind me.

Everyone is still in the sitting room, waiting for an update. "How is she?" Cass approached me. "She is resting. We have decided the 30th of this month would be the best day to wed. If she is well enough, she will accompany me to the ball on New Years Eve." I confidently state to everyone, but I am focused on my parents. Mother spoke first, "Shall we have your reception during the Ball?" I laugh under my breath. "That will be fine mother, but wouldn't you rather wait until we have the ceremony for the public? The reception will be the party of the century. Especially if it is coordinated by you." Mother thinks for a moment, "You're right. Small, private ceremony on the 30th, then we'll have a grand ceremony in the Spring." I can tell my mother is already laying out the plans in her head. My father does not look amused. I stifle a yawn. "I think it's time to head back to the Manor. I've had enough excitement for one day. Blaise and Theo are staying with the Furyans' until the end of the break, so no need to worry about them." Vianna and Annya are in their rooms with Blaise and Theo. Sasha, Cass, Hermione and Thrasher are in the sitting room with us. "Where's Dustin? He missed everything." I asked. "He's running the club. I originally came up here to check on Mia and Hermione. In fact, I'm going to go back down to the club and help shut down for the night. You want to join me Cass?" Sasha turns toward the elevator. "Sure, I could use a drink while we're there. Hope to meet you all again under better circumstances. Umm, Sasha what about the windows?" Cass stops in front of the elevator pointing back to the shattered glass everywhere. "Oh, right." Sasha waves her hand, her eyes glow a bit as the glass reconstructs into the windows. 'What the fuck did I just witness? Ugh! I'm too tired for this shit.'

I take a moment to come to grips with what has happened over the past few days, and all the excitement. 'At least I know I will never get bored.' "Come on everyone. Let's head back to the Manor, it has been a very long day and I'm exhausted." I walk into the kitchen to open a portal. I don't want to disturb Mia for the portal in her room. Besides that one closed already. The portal opens into my bedroom like last time. 'I should ask how the openings are designated.' I haven't really thought about the details of these portals. Seems so complex, even the equation looks like a spell. Maybe science and magic could coexist. I have already seen it with the vanishing cabinets and Hermione's digital library. Now that was impressive. We enter my bedroom, I open the door into the hall, "Well, goodnight everyone. I'll be sure to come down for breakfast in the morning." Greyback, Snape and Bella leave my room without a word, my father nods his head as he walks out. Mother stops in front of me, "I know your father hasn't said it, but we're proud of you. Mia may not be a pure blooded witch, but from what we have seen, she is so much more. I am proud to call her my daughter-in-law." Mother places her hand on my cheek. I lean into her touch, overwhelmed by their approval. "Goodnight Draco. Sleep well." "Goodnight mother." She drops her hand to her side and lowers her head with a smile and walks out. I close my door, take a deep breath, walk over to my closet to change into some clean sleep wear, and climb into bed. The 30th is going to change my life, and it can't get here fast enough.


End file.
